while my heart still weeps
by julia bebop
Summary: this is my first inuyasha story. please bear with the content. inuysha is attacked by his brother sesshomaru. it's up to Kagome, Sango, shipo and Miroku to find a mysterious flower before inuyasha dies


While my heart weeps  
By Julia Macgregor

Inuyasha and Kagome were at the river. It seemed like a long time since they were alone together. They were trying to catch some fish for dinner. It was a long, hot summer day. Kagome was dressed in a blue shorts and shirt. While Inuyasha was dressed in his usual red kimono. Off in the distance, the little half human, half fox child named Shippou was watching the two fish.

Kagome rubbed her forehead against her left shoulder. "There is enough fish for everyone!"

Inuyasha raised his pole up. He questioned her as he shot a puzzled glance at Kagome, "Are you sure?"

"I think," Kagome said as she brought her line up.

Inuyasha breathed in a tiny bit of the cooling water scented air. He sighed," Give me a couple of minutes.

"Fine!" Kagome gave a nonchalant look. She bent her knees to stand up from the shoreline. Shippou was hoping for a kiss or some handholding. No such luck.

"Rats!" the little fox boy griped.

A voice hovered over Shippou asked, "What are you doing?"

He looked up at the sky and found the monk, Miroku peering down at him.

Inuyasha and Kagome were still talking. Kagome was taking the freshly caught fish into the net bags. Then, they heard a shriek. They turned to see Shippou darting a bush he was standing behind. Inuyasha asked as he raised his poll up, "What's gotten into him?"

"I don't know?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

Shippou ran to the river. He screamed, "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha caught a glance. It was Miroku walking up to them. At times Inuyasha kept his distance away from the monk. He didn't trust him. Others, the demon dog-boy owned him his life. Miroku was hoping that Inuyasha wasn't going through with the full plan of changing into a full demon. Inuyasha was still looking for the Shikon Jewel. It was the only thing to make Inuyasha into either a full human or a demon. "Hello . . .Lady Kagome!" the monk said with a curt smile.

"Hi!" Kagome said as she glanced up at Miroku.

Shippou was now jumping up into the sky in an attempt to land next to Inuyasha. He misjudged his speed and landed in Inuyasha's lap. He gasped feeling the newly dropped weight in his lap.

"What's wrong with you, Shippou?"

Trying to save face, the little fox child sat up and grinned. He said, "Nothing!"

"Nothing?" Inuyasha shot a confused glance at Shippou.

"Yea," Shippou pretended to scratch the back his head with his right hand.

"That's a large amount of fish!" Miroku said. "Do you need any help?"

The monk was going to help Kagome with getting the fish into the bags when all four heard a flock of black birds screaming. It made all four a little scared. Inuyasha threw his pole on to the grass. Then, he grabbed Shippou by the belly. He lifted Shippou to remove the fox halfling from his lap. It was growing dark. Inuyasha uttered as he stood up, "Let's get out of here!"

"What?" Miroku asked a little startled at Inuyasha's mood.

"What about the fish?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha's judgment.

"We can get more later!" the dog-boy said quickly.

Leaving the shoreline, Inuyasha carried Shippou in his shoulders. Kagome and Miroku were following Inuyasha. Out of the skies was a swarm of black birds and flies, which nearly blotted out the sun. Evil was rearing up its ugly head. The winged beasts and bugs began to instantly drop out of the clouds in attempt of dive-bombing the four. Inuyasha screamed, "HIT THE DIRT!"

""What?" Kagome asked, now scared out of her wit. Then, she heard the humming to of making her head buzz with the sound of birds and the flies. She glanced up for a second before throwing herself on the grassy field.  
"INUYASHA!" Shippou screamed.

Inuyasha had whipped Shippou off of him. Shippou landed with a thud on the ground. He lay belly down on the grass. Then, Inuyasha fell on Shippou, nearly smothering the child to death.  
Miroku had to fall. The noise was getting deafening. He found it very hard to breath. The birds and bugs were sucking the wind from the skies. The monk threw his staff in to the grass. Miroku fell down to the grass, covering his head with his hands.

Inuyasha felt tiny pinpricks of searing pain. He believed it were the bugs, biting into his back.

Kagome or Miroku didn't experience anything, not even a tickle. Then, some of the birds went in for the kill on Inuyasha's body.

Although a half demon, Inuyasha was still weak from the mix of his mother's human bloodlines, which flowed through him. He felt sharp bid claws ripping through his kimono and in to the skin of his back. He writhed in the distress from the attack. Shippou felt his body being rolled off him. He tried to crawl on his feet and hands form the attacking beasts. He screamed loudly for mercy. The birds and bugs wouldn't give in. An Outside force was controlling them. A flash of Sesshomaru smacked Inuyasha's inner mind's eye. Could his half demon brother stoop that low. Only time would tell.

There was only one thing left to do. Miroku had thought of using his Air Rip in his right hand. He undid the strings to his glove, which protected his hand from power from the inside. He stood up on his knees. Whipping off the glove, Miroku unleashed his power. A large black beam shot out his of his hand.

Inuyasha screamed until his throat was raw. The Air Rip began to blast the attacking birds and bugs into a darker void.

In a minute, the attackers were gone. Kagome raised her hands to feel if any flying creatures surrounded her. After a minute of swiping the air, Kagome found nothing. Then, she heard it. It sounded awful. Kagome sat up her knees and saw Inuyasha laying on the ground in fierce agony.

Miroku stood up. He didn't have time to look of his staff. He ran to where Inuyasha was laying. He saw a grim sight. He placed a hand up to his mouth. He heard the loud moans coming from Inuyasha. He bent down to look at the wounds at a better angle. He said a little coldly, "Lady Kagome. Please if you have your backpack, get it!"

"It's back at the village. You want me to stay with him?" she asked as she walked up to where Inuyasha lay.

"Yes. If you want. I know some herb that could numb the pain. It'll work until we carry him back to the village and have Kaeda look at his wounds."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered. He bloodied mouth was turning dry and coppery. His eyes were glassy as they fought to stay open.

"Shh!" Kaogme hushed the dog-boy. "You must lay still!"

"What about me?" asked Shippou as she sat up in the tall grass.

"You are coming with me!" Miroku said. Then, he saw the cuts in Inuyasha's body growing bloodier by the minute. "First we need some water and rags."

Kagome knew the village was half hour walk from the river. She said, "Where are we going to get the rags. For the water, the river isn't that far."

"I and Shippou are going back to the village to get the rags," Miroku said. "After I go and pick some of the herb for Inuyasha's cuts!"

"O.K." Kagome nodded sharply. She hoped that the herbs were not far.

Miroku went to look for his staff. After a few minutes, Miroku and Shippou turned to head for the village. Kagome felt like the monk was leaving her in a lurch. She shouted, "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

He replied back without looking, "The herbs are not far. They are in the one the paths leading to the village. I wouldn't be gone for long!"

"O.K." Kagome uttered loudly.

"Kagome. . .water?" Inuyasha murmured.

What was Inuyasha thinking of? Was he thirsty or out his mind. Kagome didn't want to leave Inuyasha at his time of pain. "No!" she said sharply. "It will be couple of minutes and I'll get the you the water. . . just hold on!"

Inuyasha didn't speak. His closed his eyes to block out the pain. Kagome wanted to touch Inuyasha's forehead to see if a fever was starting.

Kagome wished she had something as small as a handkerchief. She would run back to the river to get a little water. Then, she would clean a few of Inuyasha's wounds. She placed a hand on his bruised cheek. She bent down to his left ear. "You rest," she whispered in his left ear.  
Then, Inuyasha tried to sit up. He started to gasp. There must of have been poison in the birds and bugs. They transferred the poison from their bodies into Inuyasha's. Kagome forced him to lie back down. His eyes snapped open. He cried out in pain and felt his ran voice growing even more. Then he jerked his body in an effort to make the poison leave his body. It was sweeping into Inuyasha's lungs. Kagome barked out, "Don't move."

Mustering up what little strength Inuyasha hand left, he threw his hands at Kagome. Kagome jumped back a little scared. Then, he rolled away from Kagome. He spat out a ball of bloodied phlegm. He gasped, trying to relieve the stabbing pain between his ribs. Kagome's hands went up to Inuyasha's shoulders. Forcing him to roll into his back, Kagome said, "Don't you listen to me!"

"Kagome," the demon huskily said. His eyes were glazed over. He tried to look at her. A powerful feeling of sleep was crawling into Inuyasha's body.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome asked, fear shot into her eyes. Then, she watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He closed them. His breathing labored. She felt like she was losing him. She cried out, "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!"

She began to shake him. "INUYASHA!"

All was black. All was quiet.

The rage of fever was starting.

The wet feeling was soothing. In the distance fog, a voice sang. Leaving the warm dark was slowly unwrapping itself around a body. The eyes to the body slowly opened. "Good. . .he's coming around!" an elder voice spoke softly.  
A young face with long black hair peered down at the body. She whispered loudly, "Inuyasha!"  
The demon dog-boy saw with blurry sight the human girl. He breathed, "Kikyo?"

Then, he heard the word no. The young face said, "It's me. . .Kagome."  
"Kagome," the demon dog boy smiled very weakly.

"Shh. . .Inu. Don't speak!" Kagome whispered.

"I have the tea, ready!" said a third voice.

"Inuyasha, please take this," Kagome pleaded gently. She was handed a small, hot bowl of blacken water. It was a very strong herbal tea which Miroku and Kaeda prepared to draw out the poison from Inuyasha's body.  
"Shut up, Baka-san!" Kagome scolded for a second time.

Inuyasha grew quiet as Kagome dispensed the tea.

After the tea was done, Inuyasha had a couple of questions to ask. He questioned about his sword, Tetsusaiga. Kagome told Inuyasha that it was safe with her. Then, the idea of Sesshomaru was brought up.  
Kagome grew quiet. There was no sight or sound during the attack of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wouldn't put it past Sesshomaru to steal the Tetsusaiga. Of his half-brother, Inuyasha had hatred to carry him through what ever lay ahead. Then, he wondered about Kagome's schooling. She had missed days when she in his world. Inuyasha knew that school was extremely important to her. She tired to the max to get good grades. When Inuyasha asked about the on going search of the Shkion Jewel. Kagome griped back coolly, "No. You're sick. Have you lost your marbles?"

"I'm not sick!" Inuyasha protested as he tried to sit up. Inuyasha found a lightheaded feeling smacking him. He fell back to the dirt floor. He loudly as his eyes were snapped shut. He tried to move, daring himself to get conformable.

"See. . .What did I tell you!" Kagome snorted. She closed her eyes and she folded her arms over her chest.

"Kagome?" questioned the one-eyed, priestess named Kaeda, softly.

Kagome nodded.

"I have a few words I want to say!"! Kaeda said.

"Yes," the young girl asked.

Miroku told the two women he was going to watch Inuayasha while they were out.

Kagome stood up. She glanced at Inuayasha before leaving.

Keada shuffled over to where Inuyasha lay. She glared at him for a minute. He was falling back to a troubled sleep. Kagome looked up at the elder of the tribe. Keada said in a hushed tone,

"Come with me in a few monuments. I have something to tell you!"

The two women walked out of Kaeda's small house. It was now night. A lone dog barked in the distances. The sounds of crickets chirping and the low flying bugs were the only things to fill Kagome's ears. They walked over to a dirt path. The usual reserved look of Kaeda was softened. She was worried for Inuyasha's health. He was half human. Was the poison going to take a slower effect on him because of his bloodlines? She didn't know what could happen. She said, turning to see the mirror image of Kikyo, "I may have some grave news!"

"What?" Kagome asked a little frightened. The night was growing long. Then, the two women heard it, Inuyasha screaming. Kaeda closed her eyes and bent her head. She began to think of anything to ease Inuyasha's pain. Kagome felt her heart stop. She stared in horror at Kaeda. She had to get the jewel healed. Outside of that, Kagome wanted to see Inuyasha fully human.

"I have seen poisons in my time," Kaeda said. Then, she shook her head. "It's like not any other I have seen." "What?" Kagome gasped. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I'm not sure, what it is. I have to see his blood. If it is red. Then, he is not that ill and I can cure him with a simple tonic. But, if it's black blood. Then, there is a very slim chance that is a cure!" Kaeda sighed meaningful. "That slim change. Is an herb? A root?" Kagome was reaching for any answers. She knew a little of what Kaeda used in her healing arts. She had to learn what Kaeda had to heal Inuyasha of his deal of certain death. "Let me get a knife!" said the one-eyed elder.

"Uh?" Kagome gasped. Kagome's gut instinct was telling her that Kaeda was going to hurt her demon. She spread out her hands in angry mode. She snapped, "You are going to kill him!"

"I'm not going to kill him. I have to draw a small amount of blood to see the colour. He is going to loose his life over a tea bowl sized amount of blood," Kaeda said. She reached to touch Kagome by the shoulder. Kaeda squeezed Kagome's shoulder gently. "If we don't know what colour the blood is. Then, it wouldn't matter how much I draw."

Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek. She forced a sad smile on her lips. "O.K." she nearly choked.

Inuyasha opened his eyes for a second time. He stopped screaming after Miroku stuffed a rag in his mouth. Inuyasha bit down hard on the rag until the pain from the poison had stopped. Inuyasha rolled his head to one side. Then, he spat out the chewed up rag. He growled at Miroku as he tried to sit up for the second time. He found that his body refused to even yield to his mind. Was Miroku pulling a trick? Inuyasha had to find out. He snapped softly, "Hey, Miroku?"

"Yes," the monk was sitting off to the side said. His eyes were closed slightly. Miroku cracked opened one eye.

"I can't move my body," Inuyasha moaned in half dazed tone.

"Yes," Miroku nodded. He sat near Inuyasha's body. He held out his hands over the demon's body.

nuyasha let out a low howl, "What did you done to me?" "Nothing. . .really," Miroku snorted. "Outside of a Chi spell!"

"Uh?" the demon gapped. Then, he winced feeling the pain surging in his lower jaw. "Baka-san! I have to use this spell to keep the pain from driving you crazy!" "I'm going to put you. . ." Inuyasha snapped back.

"The more you fight, is the more pain you are in!" Miroku huffed.

Then, Inuyasha felt his body being pelted by little steel balls. It was the pain changing. Inuyasha closed his eyes. His breathing was now labored. He could see his mother. His mother was a gentle creature. Then, she was lying on a straw mat with a couple of blankets covering her. The last time he saw her was when he just seven. Then, she died right before his eyes. He never saw her after that. He cried out in guilty anger, "MAMA!"

"INUYASHA!" Miroku cried out, trying to keep calm. He thought it was the poison changing. It was causing a spike in Inuyasha's fever.

"INUYASHA!" a female voice nearly screamed. Miroku looked up to see Kagome running into the house. She demanded, "What are you doing?"

"I'm using a Chi spell to keep Inuyasha's body still. I think the poison is making him have bad memory lapses," Miroku said.

Kagome was now standing next the Miroku. Inuyasha felt his heart was going to explode in his chest. He blindly reached up to his chest to keep his heart from leaping out. Then, Inuyasha saw in an image that tore him from the inside out. Sesshoumaru was holding the Tetsusaiga. He bolted up on the mat. Miroku felt serge of darkness knock out of the way. He fell onto his back. Then, Kagome was thrown a little cross the room. She landed on Kaeda's bed.

Inuyasha howled so loud that the rest of the village that he was a full demon, "SESSHOUMARU!" Then, he gasped, feeling his strength was pulled from his body and soul. He sprawled back onto the mat. His breathing was calmed, but his heart still beat wildly. Inuyasha's body was now covered in sweat.

Kaeda hurried into the room as fast as she could. Kagome opened her eyes. She sat up slowly on the bed. Miroku was trying to feel if his legs or arms were broken. Kaeda reached over to Kagome's left shoulder. She began to shake the girl gently.

"Kagome?" she asked Miroku tapped his fingers on the dirt. Then, he curled his toes. They were not broken. He was that nothing was broken. He sat up slowly and peered around the room. Inuyasha was breathing with his karigunu top halfway opened. His wounds were bleeding slightly. Inuyasha appeared to be in a deep sleep.

Miroku crawled over to see how Inuyasha was doing. "Inu?" he asked.

Kaeda watched as Kagome moved lazily in bed. Reaching up, Kagome felt her head. There was still a little ringing her ears. Kagome was stunned. What was happening to Inuyasha? She slowly murmured, "Kaeda!"

"Yes, child!" Kaeda said slowly. "Are you all right?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Kagome slowly glanced around the room.

Placing his head on Inuyasha's chest, Miroku carefully listened to hear for any heartbeat. After a few minutes, Miroku heard somewhat of a distance heartbeat. Inuyasha was still there. "By the Gods!" Miroku sighed in relief.

Kaeda asked without looking, "Is he?"

"No! I can hear his heart still beating!" Miroku said as he lifted his head away from the demon.

"Thank, you!" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling.

"I've to find that knife," Kaeda said. The one-eyed elder searched in her basket for a couple of blankets. She rolled up them to tuck behind Kagome. She propped up Kagome with the grace and skill of a mother caring for her sick children. Inuyasha was so still that Miroku didn't had to use the Chi spell make the demon stay put. Kagome was told stay in bed for a couple minutes by Kaeda. Then, she had found a small thin box. She knew it held the knife inside. It was kept near the bed. She used it at time for small cuts and lancing off skin problems. Miroku was told to clean off one of Inuyasha's wrists. Kaeda was going to draw the blood. Miroku stood up slowly. He walked over to a small table, which Kaeda used in making up her treatments. He groped around for an old, slightly cracked tea bowl. After a minute, the monk found it. Kaeda used it for grinding her herbs in. He took the bowl over to the one-eyed elder. He walked over to Kaeda. He handed the bowl to her. Then, he went back to the table. He groped around for a water bowl and a clean rag. He found them in the same place. Kagome finally felt the room stop spinning. She slowly stood up. Kaeda watched for any signs of weakness from the young girl. Then, she opened the box. A flash of silver caught Kagome's eyes. Kaeda was holding a razor sharp knife. It looked more like a dragger then a knife. Kagome watched as Kaeda walked over to where Inuyasha was asleep. Then, Kaeda knife in hand, took the cleaned wrist in her one hand. She held it tightly in her hand. Miroku took the hand in his. He uncurled the fingers to make the veins on the wrist pop out. Then, Kaeda quickly punctured three small holes in Inuyasha's wrist. Kaeda tuned the wrist towards the bowl. Kagome remembered what conversances like needles and the smells of cleaners when she went to the doctors were like. It was a miracle to watch as Kaeda drew blood. She squeezed the blood out by using her thumb from her other hand. It ran along the course of the main vein of Inuyasha's wrist. Then, she pushed out the blood. It took a few minutes, but drop-by-drop Kaeda had her results. The blood was caught in the tea bowl. Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha lay for a second time. She knelt down beside him. Miroku could see the pain that Kagome was feeling. The tears stood out on her eyes.

He excused himself as he stood up. He said softly, "Lady Kagome!"

"What?" Kagome gasped. She found it hard to speak.

"I can understand what you are going through. Please have faith!" Then, Miroku turned to leave.

"Thank you!" she cried out. Her heart hurt to the point of stopping.

Kaeda took the tea bowl and poured the drawn blood out the window. Then, she went to the table and the candle stub that she used. It was still lit in its bowl. She started to search for scrolls of herbs and roots that were shoved in the back of the table.

Kagome was worn out. She needed rest. She laid facing Inuyasha. She saw his face. She reached over to touch his cheek. He was still a little child while he slept. "Wow!" she whispered. "What a fever!" Kagome wanted to cool Inuyasha's fevered brow with a wet rag. She removed her hand from his cheek. Tucking in a fist, Kagome let it rest just a few inches from her dog boy. She closed her eyes, letting sleep take over. Kagome dreamed about her love for Inuyasha. Kaeda spent most of the night in search for a scroll. Kagome was still lying next to Inuyasha when she heard Kaeda's voice asking her to wake up. She opened her eyes and rolled over to her back. She groaned a little, "I'm up. . .mom!" "Mom?" Kaeda questioned the young girl.

Then, she thought, "What a strange greeting." Kagome had to let her eyes focus on the surroundings. She remembered were she was at. It wasn't her neat bedroom back in her time. It was Kaeda's house. She felt the cold, stiff earth on her back. She saw the rough blanket spread across herself. Kaeda explained to her that the night was cold. Kagome yawned and stretched hadn't changed any during the night. His forehead had a cold washrag on it. His fever played on through the night. The day was barely breaking. It was still night. Kagome asked Kaeda why did she need to be awakened at such an early hour. Kaeda explained in her cool, but excited tone, "I have found the scroll!"

"Scroll? What scroll?" Kagome asked, blinking in wonder.

"The scroll to save Inuyasha's life!" Kaeda said as she held out the roll of stiff rice paper. Kagome felt the cool excitement from Kaeda. Could Inuyasha be really saved? She was dreaming of it since the previous night. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. She said softly, trying to keep her own excitement down in order not to wake Inuyasha, "Yea. That's great!"

"I have to go to the temple to get Miroku. Sano will be here shortly," Kaeda nodded slowly.

"Sango?" Kagome asked. Why did Sano wanted to get involved with this? She asked for a second time, "What does Miroku have to do with this too?"

"I have two fears. One is very easily lulled into loving you, my child while Sano and Miroku are looking for the cure." Kagome felt a twinge in her belly. Kouga was just waiting for her. She knew that Kouga would steal her to his layer while Inuyasha was lying, fighting for his life. Then, Kaeda said a little gravely, "You know the other all too well."

"Yea. . .Sesshomaru. What a back stabber he is!" Kagome huffed as she folded her arms over her chest. "I know, but he is a demon and will stop at nothing to get the Tetsusaiga and the Shikon Jewel!"

Kaeda gave the scroll to Kagome.

"'K. I'll keep my eyes on the road, but I'll watch my back too!" Kagome nodded with a sigh. She knew that Miroku wasn't that easily trusted as well with his womanizing ways.

"When it's daylight. Read this scroll! Keep it near you at all times!" Kaeda said with a stuff nod. Kagome nodded slightly. She knew that all of Kaeda's talismans were special.

Miroku, Sango and Kagome were packed, ready for the long trip, which lay ahead of them. They each read the scroll. The scroll foretold about a special flower and the story behind that bloom. There was a young girl loved a young god. This god had spent time with the living. He fell in love with the girl. She was shy and somewhat pretty. Yet, he loved her for the heart felt love of life that she carried inside. One day, her older brother was picking on the girl. It was said that he was cruel to her and hated her for the things that she keep dear in her heart. The god knew this and found places for the girl to hide in. He showed her gifts of simple yet humble tidings. He grew to love her like a lover. One day, the god was waiting the young girl. He found a quiet brook that he knew she would love. He waited for some time. As he was about to leave, he caught sight of large mount of cloth on the road. He walked past, paying no heed. Then, he heard a soft cry of pain. The god bent down to see what was the noisemaker. He gently lifted the cloth up. He was shocked to see it the young girl. Her older brother had savagely beaten her. The god was now outraged, but he had to heal his earth bound angel. As he picked her up, he saw the knife wounds. One was at her heart. The god placed a hand on her wound. She felt his power when he began to close up the wound. It was too late. She smiled weakly and said, "They have been waiting for me. I told them to stay until I saw you. I'm sorry. . .but, my time has come."

"Who?" he gaped. He heard them as they called out for her. Then, he saw the carrier of the dead as he glanced up. She told the young god to stop crying when she saw the tears in his eyes. With of her strength, the young girl reached up to kiss the god on the lips Then, he felt her last breath on his mouth. He lowered her body down a little to see if she was breathing or not. She had a prefect peaceful gaze on her face. The young god was stunned in deep sorrow. His heart with all its immortal power was now breaking. He tried calling her name. It was no use. She was gone. He clutched at her body and began to weep. He wanted to stay with her for a little while. But, the carriers of the dead couldn't wait another minute longer. They came over to take the girl away. The god howled in his own pain, "No. You can't have her."

Then, one of them said, "We know, but please understand. We are just carrying out orders." Then, the one who spoke bent down to pick up the featherweight body of the young girl. The god was still sweeping. He saw the torn kimono of the young girl. He said as the carriers of the dead were walking up the pyre, "Wait. My angel isn't dressed properly!" "Oh, what does she have?" the one who spoke asked.

"She has this kimono," the god said as he stood up. He held out his hands over the now dead girl. A bright light flooded the girl's body for an instant. Her torn kimono was changed into a pure silk with the soft colour of a pinkish white. Then, he bent down to pick up a long piece of grass. He twisted the glass between his fingers. It took form as a beautiful pure white ruffled lily. It was plucked up the flower in full bloom. He placed it in her hair. "There my angel. You can rest in peace," he said with a sad smile.

The young god watched as she was carried to the pyre. He bent down for a second time and started to pull handfuls of dirt and long grass. He was letting his anger go. He didn't realize that he was making twins of the lily. In his own haste, the young god didn't stay to see his only true love off to the after life. It was said the flower was a great healer, including the deadly of poisons. The young god left the lasting symbol of his love, the ruffled lily to the world. It grew in the most southern reaches area, past Kyoto. Kagome had carefully rolled up the scroll after she read it. Then, she tied a plain white string around it tightly. She placed the scroll in her backpack. After zipping it up, Kagome picked up her pack, which sat on a smaller table, near the entranceway of Kaeda's house. Shippou was up on the roof of Kaeda's house. He was awake. He was told by Kaeda's to keep watch. He was seen Kagome. He shouted,"KAGOME. . .HI!"

"Kaeda told me to keep watch for Sesshomaru!" Shippou said.

"Thanks. You are going to stay up there until we come back?" Kagome wondered out loud. "Yea. Kaeda will have someone bring up my food!" "Good. Please protect Inu!" Kagome begged a little. She knew that Shippou would keep his eyes on Sesshomaru if he did come to steal the Tetsusagia off of the weak Inuyasha. Then, she heard Sango it was time to go. Kagome turned walk away from Kaeda's house. She, Miroku and Sango grew smaller and smaller, away from the village.

In the mists of dawn, a man stepped out his lair. He was dressed in rich clothes, which suited a

noble man. In his arms was a sleeping child. His long white plume of fur was draped over his shoulder. The child snuggled against the fur. The man came up to a pool of clear water. He watched the water. Shapes and fog played in the water until the images of Kagome, Sango and Miroku walking up a dirt path came into view. The man heard a soft almost unheard of sign. He shifted his gaze until he saw the girl. "Rin!" the man said. He drew the child close. "Sleep well, little one!" Then, he heard a set of footsteps whooshing through the long grass. The man turned to see a toad like creature running up to greet him.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Milord. Milord," It yipped in a squeaky voice. The man named Sesshomaru looked down at the creature. He glared at the creature, "What is it?"

"Your brother has fallen to an illness!" the creature said as it bowed.

"I know that Jeken. I caused it to happen," Sesshomaru said coldly. "He is my half brother. Remember that !"

"Yes, Milord." Jeken bowed. He noticed Rin sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru waved a hand in front of a soft bed of moss. The moss became even softer. Bending down, he arranged the sleeping Rin in the moss bed. He pulled strains of moss to the make a coverlet for Rin. She sighed and snuggled in the bed. "You are the most dear thing I have. When you awake you'll be having a surprise soon!" Then, Sesshomaru had a faint smile. He brushed the hair away from Rin's fore head with his long fingers. He straightened himself. Then, he backed away from his sleeping ward.

"Lord Sesshomaru. . ." Jeken asked, a little annoying. "Hush!" he turned to walk downs a path.

"We have mush work to be doing!" Jeken turned to follow Sesshomaru. The wheels in Sesshomaru's mind were quickly turning. Jeken was quiet in order to not anger Sesshomaru. They came to a clearing, where the grass was at it's thinnest. Sesshomaru raised his left hand in the air. He brought his lighting whip from his hand. He knew a special item in standing in the grass. It appeared in the moonlight. The long streamed flower, lily like stood in the moonlight. The heard of the flower was ready to open. Sesshomaru flicked his hand over the flower. Jeken was still quiet. He watched as the flower exploded into a ball of fire dust. He yipped slightly, "What was that!" The little toad like creature nearly dropped his staff.

"Nothing to worry about!" Sesshomaru said a little tired. Sesshomaru had placed a curse on the flower. The ashes of the now destroyed flower were tossed in the air. The blown ash was the curse as it began to search out for others like it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jeken gasped.

"What?" the half demon asked. His mouth twitched a little. Was Sesshomaru trying to smile? He hardly laughed let alone smile. He let Rin, as she would try her very best to make him smile.

Jeken questioned he saw Sesshomaru turned to see him, "That was one flower. How will just one flower kill your brother?"

"Don't test my judgment!" Sesshomaru quipped coldly. His cold gaze made Jeken nervous. Sesshomaru knew the ash would find the ruffled lily. The wind would carry the ash. The ash would smother the lily to death.

"How long before you take the Tetsusagia?" Jeken asked with eyes agog.

"In a little while!" Sesshomaru changed his feelings to one of contempt. He changed his feelings to one of contempt. He wanted the Tetsusagia more all the things over anything else. He would be able to kill a thousand men with just one blow. With the Shikon Jewel, Sesshomaru would be the world's most powerful demon. He didn't need to search for them. They would come to him. He had to draw them out minor demons that didn't stand a chance against Sesshomaru. He had a problem with taking the Tetsusagia from Kagome. He knew she was stubborn and thick headed human. If there was a way to make her his pet instead of killing her off, then so be it. He had to be quick about it. Inuyasha in his state could be still dangerous. Sesshomaru walked down the path where he could find a lesser demon for a task. He was going to be very calculated in his plans.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku were coming to a fork in the road. They took the right side as they walked the road. Kagome was deep in thought as she tried to remember how she met Inuyasha. Then, she thought on how his ears felt as she like to touch them. Finally trying to find the Shikon Jewel shards. It was a test of force, which caused the two to become friends. Miroku had rushed up to catch her. They sank down to the ground. Sango was shocked to see Mikoru's face up close to hers. She felt the presents of hands on parts of her body that she didn't want him touching. Miroku was a little nervous as Sango shot a dirty look at him. "You filthy minded Baka!" Sango growled.

Then, she raised her left hand up. With a terrific blow, Miroku was slapped in the face. He jumped back as he removed his hands. "S-s-sorry!" he grinned restlessly. "I didn't mean to!" Kagome had an instant flash back. It was the time that she was swimming in the creek and Inuyasha was watching her. He had spotted her in the creek with no clothes on as she stood up.

He was spotted by Kagome as he leaned forward trying to get a better view of the one who had Shikon jewel. She covered her body with her arms and screamed, "SIT!"The magical prayer beads that Kaeda placed around Inuyasha's neck instantly made his body to fall face first onto the ground. Now, Kagome felt a little bit empty. She turned to say a few words to Inuyasha. She was surprised to find he wasn't there, walking beside her.

"Lady Kagome?" a voice asked. Kagome was still lost her thoughts. She didn't realize it was Miroku was calling out her name.

"Lady Kagome?" a second voice asked. It was Sango calling out Kagome's name. Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome started to be zombie, under a demonic spell. Miroku felt the demon's present. He scanned wildly the field to find it. He stood up quickly.

"What is it?" Sango asked a little frightened, a little puzzled.

"A demon. It must be here," Miroku huffed as he rapidly snatched up his staff. He told Sango to be ready. She slowly stood up. Miroku started follow Kagome as she was walking up to the tree, which sat in the field. She didn't see Miroku walked just a few feet away from him. She didn't see Miroku who was just walking a few feet away. He mentioned for Sango to get up and have her boomerang ready if they saw the demon. Miroku felt the dark spirit. He pulled out a spirit scroll from his small leather sachet. He blessed the scroll. He threw the scroll at the tree. The scroll instantly flew at the demon. The demon was a there as it faced him. The demon was a tree like creature. It was thin in body frame and its face was cracks in the bark. The demon landed quickly before leaping again. It made a pass at Kagome when it flew. Miroku had to run up to Kagome. He knew that she carried the shard with her at all times. He watched as the demon felt his present drawing close. The demon was too quick. Miroku yelled for Sango to help him. She was now her feet. Miroku ran towards the demon. He undid his glove, which protected the wind tunnel. He had it aimed right at the demon. If he blasts the demon would Kagome get caught up in the aftermath? He prayed that she didn't. "TAKE THIS, YOU BEAST!" Miroku yelled.

The wind picked up speed as Miroku's powers came into full attack mode. Sango darted up to Kagome and threw herself against Kagome. It seemed like Kagome was in a daze. She didn't know that the Wind Tunnel was being used. Covering both her and Kagome's heads with her arms, Sango prayed, "Please break the spell. I want to have Lady Kagome back." The demon couldn't stand the pressure any longer. It screamed as it dissolved. Kagome gasped as she tried to break free from Sango's grip. The spell was broken.

Kagome asked as she tried to move, "What's going on?"

Miroku walked over to where the girls were still laying at. He bent down to see if they were all right.

He said in his own cooled fear, "Was that meant to happen?"

"I'm not sure," Sango said. She raised her head to see Miroku.

"I don't know, but the creature who was here was under a spell," Miroku said.

"Are sure you?" Kagome asked. She wondered how she ended up on the ground with Sango laying next to her.

"Mark my words!" Miroku said as glanced around for another demon.

"Let's get going before something else happens," Kagome said as she rolled over to her back. She sat up for a minute. She looked at the sky. The blueness and the fluffy white clouds were a ploy to fool the three. Sango did the same. She wondered if the demons were sniffing out Kagome since she didn't have Inuyasha as a protector.

The day was finally drawing to a close. There was a village in the path that the young travels took. Miroku entered the village. His staff tinkled as the tiny silver rings in the circle middle of his staff bobbed along. The villagers stopped their daily work and looked at the weary monk. He said, "I've been traveling with two young woman from a neighboring village. Is there a chance of having a room for the night and some food?"

A young girl and her little brother came up to him. The young woman dressed in a plain brown kimono and a headscarf. Her little brother was dressed in a dark blue Hakama and Juban. The little boy placed a finger in his mouth. The young girl said with a shy glance, "My mama can help."

"Oh?" Miroku said as his face began grow gentle. He didn't want to scare the little children. He squatted down to see the little boy.

"If you wait here. I can get her," the little girl said as she placed a hand up to her little brother's shoulder. "O.K." he nodded. Kagome and Sango walked up to Miroku. Sango asked she watched Miroku stand up. The little boy stared at Kagome.

He never saw any woman, young or old wearing such a short skirt. He pulled out his finger from his mouth. He laughing gaped, "Funny lady!" Then, he pointed at Kagome.

The young girl scolded her younger sibling, "Hayato! That wasn't a nice thing to say!" The young girl reached over to give a harsh tug at her little brother's shoulder. She bent down to growl softly in his ear, "Even if she is wearing a very short skirt. That's not nice!"

Little Hayito didn't know what to say or do. He felt like crying for his mistake. Kagome could see the tears in the little boy's eyes. She walked over to the little boy. The little boy saw Kagome. She smiled despite the feeling of being laughed at her clothes. She was not let that stop her. "It's O.K. I like wearing nice clothes," she said with a gentle tone in her voice.

Little Hayito didn't speak. While his older sister said in a shy voice, "My name is Hitomi."

"Oh?" Sango said with a fake _expression of wonder.

"Yes. Mama is the best cook in all of Japan!" Hitomi smiled broadly.

"Well, can you take us there?" Sango asked.

"Yes," the young girl bowed. Then, she straighten up with a curt smile, "I think Mama hasn't started dinner!"

"Yea," Hayato said as he started to hop around. "Nice people for mama to feed." The three travelers smiled a little nervous. While the young girl scolded her little brother.

The night was getting colder. Miroku sat outside of the house where he and the two girls were staying at for the night. He was chanting his evening prayers. The moon was a large gray blob, which hung in the dark blue sky. A door opened and a pair of wooden sandals scrapped across the dirt. It was Sango, dressed her everyday kimono. It looked prettier in the moonlight. Sango sat next to Miroku. It was unheard of practice in some parts of Japan for a young unmarried couple to be praying next to each other. This was bending the rules a bit. Sango didn't want to disturb Miroku's chanting. So, she whispered her prayers in a hushed tone. In her gentle voice there was a hope for a miracle. Miroku stopped his chanting. He took a slow breath in. Then, Miroku opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times to get his eyes focused on the séance in front of him. He saw her as she prayed some how Sango had a softer side than she led on about. Miroku didn't to take from Sango's meditation. He wanted, he saw her as she prayed some how Sango had a softer side than she led on about. Miroku didn't to take from Sango's meditation. He wanted to touch her, yet his heart had to stay focus on one thing. To find a cure for Inuyasha's deadly bites. Miroku didn't move away. He watched her as she opened her eyes. She felt a pair of eyes gazing on her. Miroku smiled at her shyly as he uttered,"Hello?"

"Hello?" she replied back softly.

"It's a nice night!" Miroku said. "Yes," Sango said. She had to think of reason why she and the others were saving a low life like Inuyasha's life. He was half human. Was that half meant for the good of the world? What a thing to ponder. "You want to walk with me," he asked. "Maybe," she smiled shyly. Miroku stood up, dusting off his clothes. He smiled as he extended his hand to help Sango up. They two exchanged words and glances. They began to walk down the path. Miroku was still holding onto Sango's hand. She had smacked or told him off in thepast. This . . .well this was different. They were having a monument or two alone. They walked to a small glen outside of the village. There were some trees and a stumpy looking bush. The night was warm and sweet smelling.

Sango saw a swarm of fireflies. She smiled as a couple whizzed past the two. She said, "Miroku. You have held my hand for the longest time!"

"Oh," Miroku said as he glanced down. He blushed out of hose own shock. What was he thinking? Yes, he had asked nearly every young woman that he met to bare him a son. This was going to be different. Miroku didn't realize they were still holding hands. They stopped in front of a tree. Miroku looked up at the tree, hoping to find Inuyasha sitting on a branch. There was no demon dog to be found. He had mixed feeling about the events, which surrounded them during the last two days.

"Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Oh," Miroku glanced down at his hand. "I'm sorry!" He tried to unclasp his hand from Sango's. She saw the shame in Miroku's eyes. She said as she held it a little tighter, "Don't be. It's the first time it feels right!" "What is on your mind?" Sango asked. She peered into the eyes of young monk who was puzzled about what life really held in stores him. "I'm not sure!" Miroku said. He placed his thumb to his lips. He appeared to be angry at first. Then, a feeling of sadness hit him. What was going on? Did he,The one who didn't like Inuyasha for the demonic ways that Inu held inside. "It's nothing. I wonder how Inuyasha is doing?" he sighed.

"I wish you can think of better things than him?" Sango sighed. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I know. He's a demon and will never change!" Miroku said.

"Why did Lady Kagome ask you to go along with her?" "Sesshomaru! I can stand Inuyasha!"

"Just think of yourself for once!" Sango said. She nodded. Then, she placed a hand up to her chin. "Really . . .think of the people you want to really help. Not some demon that can't get along with his only brother."

"Why? Sometimes, that's what I think of the most!" Miroku sighed. He reached over to touch one of the curves of Sango's chin. What Miroku said brought a smile to Sango. She would like to see him with a child. Would he able to maintain his faith. Was pondering such a future be that easy? It wouldn't be all that not bad. He was kind when it was in his best interests.

He asked softly as he stared at her for a minute, "Look, it's getting late. Why don't we talk this over another time?"

"Yea," Sango nodded with her gentle smile. "Things look better after a good sleep!"

In the middle of the night was heated by dark dreams. Kagome was shivering in her sleep. It felt like a cold hand reaching over to grab Kagome's body. She dreamed of Inuyasha being caught in a horrific snowstorm. Kagome felt cold down to her soul. Kagome was dressed in a heavy, long winter coat in her dream. She pulled at the warm knitted cap that she wore to protect her ears from the cold. She cupped the thick gloved hands around her mouth. She began to shot for Inuyasha. In the white out, he was nowhere close and never showed up. Kagome was starting toworry. Then, she saw a shape coming slowly towards her. It was tall, almost as tall as Inuyasha. The wind danced around the figure. It was dressed in heavy furs and hooded cloak. Kagome had to squint to see the figure. The furs were white, too incredibly white. At first, Kagome believe it was Inuyasha coming through the blizzard. He had a lot of nerve to be skipping out on her during a snowstorm. Luckily, Kaeda's house wasn't too far off. Why did he leave? Was it because of Sesshomaru trying to get the Tetsusaiga off of Inuyasha? That was a puzzle, which was best left on the shelf. As the figure came close, Kagome was growing with her own anger. It was freezing and the wind was starting to peck at Kagome's thin skin. She was going to let him have it. She started to call out loudly, "Inuyasha! How dare you leave me behind like this!"

There was no reply from the figure. Kagome knew that when Inuyasha didn't speak, he was keeping his feelings inside. There was no reasoning with him. She raised her hands up into the air. Letting them fall a second later, Kagome sighed loudly, "It's a blizzard out here. Come on, Kaeda has a pot of stew waiting for us."

Kagome turned to trudge back to Kaeda's house. As Kagome and the figure entered the house, Kagome started to remove her things. After she got her coat off, she glanced at the figure. "Inu is just being pig-headed. He doesn't want to take off that cloak for any reason!" she thought to herself. The figure never spoke as it and Kagome waded through the snow. They reached the house.

Kaeda was starting to set up the table for supper. She heard Kagome and speaking to the cloaked figure as they entered the house. A prick of evil jabbed at Kaeda. She glanced with narrowed suspicion. She slowly went back to her work. Kagome groaned, "Come on. The stew is getting cold!"

No word from the figure was spoken. Kagome walked over to where the figure stood. She was now annoyed with the stubbornness of the figure. She reached up to pull off the hood. A hand grabbed Kagome's arm. It stopped her in mid-reach. She glanced for a second at the arm. "What's wrong?" she uttered. Then, she felt it. The cold secession entered her skin came from the hand.

"Kagome!" Kaeda gasped as she experienced the evil rising in the room.

It held Kagome in place. She whipped around to see the figure. She wanted to walk, but she was frozen to the spot. Kagome's heart now was pounding in her ear. The cold turned to ice. It raced through Kagome's body. She said, "Inuyasha. Will you stop fooling around!"

There was still no response. "What do you think you're doing?" Kagome gasped. She tried to break free. Her hands went up to the arms and started to squeeze it extremely hard. The hand tightened its grip just a little. There was still no response from the figure. "Let go of me!" Kagome said. Her neck sensed the coldness as the hand moved quickly across up her arm and to the neck. She gasped for a quick bit of breath. The hand sharply squeezed Kagome's neck.

The figure finally spoke. The voice was deep with hate, "Kagome. What a trusting fool!" "What?" Kagome managed to squeak out. She breathed a little if she could. The vice like grip of Sesshomaru's hand was tightening. "You think I'm my half witted, half brother," the figure hissed slowly.

Kagome's heart bottomed out. It wasn't Inuyasha who was holding her by the neck. Then, the figure lifted the hood with the other hand. Pulling the hood off, Kagome and Kaeda were shocked. There stood Sesshomaru holding Kagome like a rag doll. His spirit sensed the shards. He spoke soothingly, almost gently, "Kagome!" His face softened like he was speaking to Rin when the child was frightened, "Where did you place the shards?"

"What?" she gasped. She winced at the pain he was putting her through. Then, there is the Tetsusagia!" The full demon held out his other hand. He reached over to stroke Kagome's face with gentle touches. He realized how beautiful Kagome was and how Inuyasha was indeed blessed to have such a frail, but tough flower such as Kagome. Kagome tried not to wince as she felt Sesshomaru's fingers. She mustered up her courage and snapped back as best as she could, "I'm giving you those things." Then, she sucked at her teeth for a second, like Inuyasha. Then, she snorted which made Sesshomaru feel like he was slapped in the face. She snapped, "They don't belong to you!"

"The shards of the Shikon Jewel. I must have them." Sesshomaru was now visibility angered. How dare that mouse of a girl ordering him, a great aristocratic demon as thorough he was his half breed brother Inuyasha. He said, holding back his will to slice Kagome into little bits, "Little girl . . .open your ears and listen. If you don't give me those things. I will kill you real heart's desire!" Kagome felt trapped. The trap was too over whelming.

She screamed, "INUYASHA!" Then, feeling the pull of the waking world, Kagome heard her name being calmly called out.

"Lady Kagome!" a male voice said.

"Kagome?" a female voice asked.

Kagome opened her eyes. She jolted in the sleeping blankets in fear. Catching her breath, Kagome felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her blurred vision tried to focus on the room. She blinked until she saw Sango sitting next to her. She gasped, "Sango?"

"Yes!" Sango said. She held out her hand to keep Kagome still. "What did you dream? Was it bad?"

"Yea. I was back in Keada's house or outside, during a blizzard. Inuyasha wasn't there. Instead it was a figure dressed in furs and a hooded cloak. I believed it was Inuyasha. I was wrong. It was really Sesshomaru. The figure in the furs was Sesshomaru. He pulled off the hood and he freaked me out!" Kagome gasped. She tried to fight off the feeling of crying in front of Sango and Miroku. She shook as the fear eased away. Then, she swallowed. She breathed deeply for a minute.

Sango asked gently, "What happened then? Why did he freak you out?"

"He wanted the Tetsusagia and Shikon jewel shards!" Miroku who sat on the other side of Kagome a sense of danger pricked at his soul. He said as he glanced at the two, "I have a bad feeling about this!"

"I had a permission, you think?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked Miroku, which case he returned the stare back to her. They said in quiet unison, "Yes!"

The three travelers sat up travelers the sunrise. Kagome wondered in the dusky dawn about Inuyasha, Shippo and Kaeda. Leaving them without any real back plan was exposing them to any other demons that were searching for the Shikon jewel. Kagome had to keep focused on finding the lily. She checked her arrows. There were few and far between on her stock. She had to be careful on her aim when she did shoot. She didn't want to waste or loose any arrows.

"Are you ready?" Sango asked. She stood next to the doorway. Sango and Miroku were packing a few things, while Kagome was packing her backpack. With her backpack resting on her shoulders, Kagome nodded. The three stepped out of the house. Sango saw a couple of villagers doing their early morning tasks. Kagome slipped the straps of her backpack on to her other shoulder. Miroku stood in front of the doorway. He took his staff in his left hand. Raising the staff, Miroku chanted an ancient blessing. He took his staff in his left hand and raised it Miroku chanted for five minutes. When he was finished, Miroku waved his staff once to seal the blessing. Sango asked, "Why did you bless this house?"

When Miroku was finished, he waved his staff once to seal the blessing. "Why?" Miroku uttered loudly. "I just want to protect this family. They were nice to us!"

Miroku stopped his chanting. He took a slow breath in. Then, Miroku opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times to get his eyes focused on the séance in front of him. He remembered how poor the family who gave them food and a place to stay for the night was. He was not going to take advantage on them.

Sango could see real kindness on Miroku's face. She agreed, "Yes!"

"Come on. We have a race to win!" Kagome said as she started to walk a little faster.

"What race is that?" Sango and Miroku both asked in unison.

"To save Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku started on the path leading to the village of Kyoto. They walked for hours through woods, fields and shorelines. They traveled until nightfall. Kagome and Sango set up their little camp, while Miroku scouted for any ruffled lilies. He didn't go far when he stumbled across a discovery. He saw a hill filled with a rare white flower. He bending down, Miroku dared to touch one. Inside of his mind, Miroku wanted to run back and tell the two girls. When Miroku tuned to rush back to tell Kagome and the Sango, he didn't know that the white flowers grew were Sango. He didn't know that the white flowers were the fabled ruffled white lilies or not. Then, he heard it. On turning back, Miroku saw a beautiful woman dressed in a rich kimono. Miroku feeling over taken by the woman. He was starting to walk in a trance like state towards her. Was he falling into a deadly trap?

"Miroku!" a second voice called out.

The monk gasped as he stared to look around for the second voice's owner. The voice was clear and light. Another woman, equally stunning was walking up to the baffled monk. Miroku wanted to fall over. He was going to make sure that he hit from the fall would wake him up. He said in half dazed tone, "I must be seeing things!"

Shaking his head, Miroku heard one of the women saying, "This is no dream!"

Sango and Kagome were trying to find Miroku went off to. When they didn't see his return. They went over where the monk was. Miroku was now sitting on the grass between the two ladies who got his attention. He was talking in a slightly giddy voice. He had both of his arms rapped around the ladies. Sango got instantly ticked off. He was going back on his word.

Sango screeched, "Miroku!"

Kagome wasn't shocked at Miroku. More annoyed by the smooth talking monk. She started to look around for anything to throw. She saw a small stone lying on the grass. Kagome bent down to pick up the stone. She felt the weight of the stone. She looked at where Miroku was. He was now letting one of the ladies put on his shoulders. Sango saw what Kagome was going to do.

She said, "I hope you just wake him up. Don't hurt him." "I promise you . . .I wouldn't!"

Kagome reassured her friend Miroku was shocked to say the least. He started to back away. He crawled backwards on his hands and feet. Then, he felt something snagging him in the wrists. He glanced down for a minute. It was vine-like in whit and sticky.

He asked one of the ladies, "Did you fell something." The pain still stung. Miroku hoped it wasn't a beast or large demon bug trying to munch on his back. Then, things began to get ugly. Miroku saw one of the ladies' faces started to crack. There were tiny lines around the eyes. Miroku watched, as the cracks became lager. He felt the skin crawl on his arms. The feeling was growing cold. The lady's face broke even more. It was like watching a Noh mask cracking in the same way.

Sango instantly became terrified. She had her large boom-a-rang strapped to her back. She quickly undid the straps. She said, "Kagome!"

"Right," Kagome said as her right hand pulled out an arrow from the holder. She quickly aliened the bow with the arrow. Kagome had her bow aimed at one of their ladies. She released the bow. The arrow flew. She and Sango saw the arrow struck one of the ladies. Sango was going to use her large boom-a-rang when she heard howling. Her hands were going up to one of the straps. The howling was growing stronger from the distance. Turning for a second, Sango witnessed a flock of wolves racing at break neck speed. Kagome happened to turn her head. A pair of lighting quick arms instantly snatched her up. She wanted to fight back. She smelt the warm husky odor of wolf. She realized who it was. "KOUGA!" she shouted in panic.

The tall, muscular work boy was gaining speed. He senses the vines closing in on him. He ran to a clump of bushes, quickly yet gently dumping Kagome near the bushes. He said, "Stay here!"

"O.K." she said. Then, she watched as Kouga turned to rush back for the other two. It seemed like seconds before Kouga came back with Sango. She was grateful to see Kagome safe. Then, Kouga had Miroku on his back. Miroku was scared out his mind. He was yelling spells to stop the vines. There was only one thing to break the vines. The bush the four was standing around had a special seed. Kouga dropped Miroku. The monk landed on his back. He was still in shock.

Sango said, "What's wrong with him?"

Bending over Miroku, Kouga growled a little peeved, "He's just a little spooked. That's all!" Then, he raised his right hand up. Quickly, lowering the hand, Kouga said harshly, "Snap out of it!"

The blow nearly knocked Miroku out. He was still on the ground. He screamed as his senses came to him. Sango was on the edge. She had never seen Miroku go out his mind.

Kouga barked, "Now. You and the others are safe!"

Kagome wasn't sure when she saw the vines coming towards her. She said, "What are you talking about?"

"Watch!" Kouga grunted. He pointed to the bush. As the vines crept along ground, the bush did a thing in which made the others stunned in amazement. The seedpods hung down from thin leafy stems. When the vines came close to the pods instantly dropped from the branches. The vines were now fingering the bush. The pods broke into thousands of sparks. The vines felt the sparks. It was like a mini fireworks display. The pods were dropping at a quickened rate.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku were told to turn. Then, run for their lives. Kagome ran to the other cleaning. She had past many tall bushes to get to the clearing. Sango and Miroku held hands as they followed Kagome through the tall bushes. Sango tripped over a rock. She tugged at Miroku. Her body felt like falling. Miroku snapped around out of instinct to catch Sango in his arms. He saw the fire the in the back ground. Lifting fallen Sango, Miroku ran as best as he could.

Kagome didn't look back. She sensed the vines were grabbing at her with in an eye lash. She was growing tired from her running. Then, a gust of wind slammed into Kagome. She yelled out fear. Was this her vision coming to past. "What?" she screamed in her mind.

"KAGOME!" Kouga shouted. The wolf like human acted out his heart. He was fire as his feet cut through a path of worn grasses. Kagome looked up at a figure who was riding a large horse. It was Sesshomaru riding on the horse. He sensed from smiles away that Kagome was getting close. He knew some of the lilies were not harmed by Sesshomaru's deadly ashes. Grabbing an arrow, Kagome had her bow poised in one hand. She was going to this one shot count. Sango and Miroku were trying to get out of way of the wind. There was a rock in the road. They were fast on their feet as they both came up with an idea. If Kagome was going to use an arrow to scare Sesshomaru. Then, they could attack him from the rear. They exchanged glances as Miroku said, "Listen. I'm going to use my Air-rip to see if I can knock that demon off his high horse."

"Right!" Sango nodded. She checked the straps of her boomerang.

He stood up. The beads to the glove were undone. He shouted, "Sesshomaru, heads up!"

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze at Miroku as if he was a bug. He snorted before say, "Little boy!" Sesshomaru flicked his hand in an attempt to shoo away the bothersome pest in Miroku threat. In an flash, Miroku was throw to the ground.

Sango cried out," Miroku!"

Miroku had the wind knock out of him. He didn't have the glove fully lifted. He was very luckily.

"You!" Kagome hissed. She placed the arrow in the bow. She took a quick, careful aim. She pulled back on the bow. Releasing the string, Kagome saw the arrow fly. Sesshomaru had his back to Kagome. He felt a sharp sting like a bee nipping on his ear. He heard a whizzing sound. It was the arrow hitting the top of his right ear when it flew past her. He was now angered. He reached up to his wounded ear. His fury boiling over, he howled, "YOU LITTLE WITCH!"

Kagome knew that she was messing with the wrong demon. "Oh, my god!" she gasped loudly.

"KAGOME!" Kouga screamed. He raced to the spot where she was. He snatched her upon in his arms. He dashed as he fast as he could.

Sango was the only one not badly wounded. She crawled over to Miroku. She hovered her over. She asked, "Are you O.K.?"

"Yea!" Miroku groaned. He pushed himself off the ground. He sat on all fours. Sango placed a hand on his bruised cheek.

"Just stay here. I'll take care of it!" Sango said with a curt nod. Sango undid the straps to her boomerang. Then, she lifted herself off the ground. She stood firm. Her eyesight was keen. "This is for my love!"

"My love?" Miroku moaned in a whisper. He felt pain in his chest. The blow from the fall was bad.

Sango picked up the boomerang from her back. Taking great and careful aim, Sango poised herself to hurl it towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sensed the flying object sailing towards him. He and the horse bolt in different ways to avoid the boomerang. "Little pests!" he howled.

"Blasted!" Sango hissed. She waited until it came back. Throwing up her hands, Sango wasn't going to take another blow like that to Inuyasha's half brother.

Kouga and Kagome were now behind crouching at a large boulder. Kagome tried to think of another way. She knew that Sesshomaru was upset with outcome. He hungered for the power of the Tetsusaiga and the Shikon Jewel. He floated above the ground in hopes to find Kagome.  
Sango shouted for Kagome. She sat next to Miroku who was resting on her lap. She didn't see Kouga take Kagome. Sesshomaru was thinking on his feet. He could kidnap both Sango and Miroku. He was looking for a couple of strong willed pawns for his dirty work. There was just one thing. They had to be broken of their friendship to Kagome and Inuyasha. He had to think of a plan to destroy that thing call love for another being in Sago and Miroku.

Kagome and Kouga looked up at Sesshomaru. He was up to no good. Then, ducking around one side of the boulder, Kagome found the other two. She saw Miroku was injured. He wasn't moving. Sango was trying to keep Miroku still. Then, she and Kouga watched as Sesshomaru raised his hands up. All around Miroku and Sango the ground grew. It was like a large wall of dirt came out of nowhere. It instantly swallowed the two up.

Kagome screamed as she stood on her tip-toes, "SANGO. . .MIROKU!"

She turned to Kouga. She said a little shaken up, "I'll going get to them!"  
"What are you, crazy?" the wolf boy yipped. He grabbed Kagome by the shoulders. He felt like shaking some sense into her.

"Hey. It's worth a shot!" she cried softly.

Kouga glared at Kagome. He was going to protect her if she was going to pull something totally out of her mind. "Females!" Kouga snorted.

Sango and Miroku were scared. They wanted to scream. Miroku was unable to move. His back was now killing him. He had to be looked at by a healer soon. Closing his eyes, Miroku said,

"Sango. Leave me!"

"What?" she asked. Her heart heard her lover's plea. It started to break. She knew that he was real creep at times. Yet, he was the most gentle and understanding of any man who she came in contact with.

He smiled up at her. His face was bruised with dirty streaks. He murmured, "I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you!"

"Don't be a fool!" she murmured back. She felt the warmth of her tears as her eyes filled up. Raising a hand to brush them back, Sango breathed out slowly. She felt the pain of own heart.

"I love you. At times, I really love you!"

"You do?"

She pressed him to her chest. He felt and smelt the things, which made this young woman a warrior and a friend. There was a hint of sandalwood in his nose. There was a clash of silken hair and rough cotton brushing against his face. He smiled. Then, he felt the warm tears hitting his face.

"Are you finished?" a whinny voice asked.

The two looked through a whole, which was too tall to climb up and through. There stood a toad like creature with a wooden staff, which was just as tall as he was. It was Jaken who stood over the two. He realized it wasn't Kagome, but who was he to judge on what his master used to get the Tetsusaiga or the Shikon Jewel.

Feeling a real trap being set up on them, Miroku hissed painfully, "Jaken, you toad. What do you want from us?"

"That is up to Lord Sesshomaru. He has all say in the matter!" Jaken crowed. He raised his staff in the air. Then, he let it slip a little with the faces pointed at the two in the hole.  
Sango didn't want Sesshomaru destroying her world. She had enough pain for a lifetime. Losing her family gave Sango a purpose to help Kagome in finding the Shikon jewel. She growled in termination, "You pest. I don't want to be that demon's plaything. Neither does Miroku. If you want the Tetsusaiga then, you have to fight for it. If you want Inuyasha to quit living, then you must fight for it. Because we have to save him from your master's hate, especially Kagome. She has to help Inuyasha in the search the jewel of the four souls. And there is nothing you can't do without running to your master!"

"Fool!" Jaken yipped. He was fully insulted by a human, let alone a female mouse of the kind. He was wanted to kill off Sango off to please Sesshomaru. He howled, "You will pay for the words you threw at me!"

"Jaken?" a voice questioned the toad like creature, coolly.

Jaken turned his head to see Sesshomaru floating towards him. He had to use every once of resistance to keep his anger in check. He yipped for a second time, "Milord!"

"Leave these two to me," Sesshomaru said. He was hovering near the edge of the whole. He glanced down at the two witless, but brave humans.

"Why?" Jakten asked. His mood changed to one of bitter crest fallen.

"Just do it. I have a plan already thought of! Go and find Kagome if she hasn't already run and hide with the wolf whelp!" Sesshomaru uttered in an icy voice with a curt nod.

Kagome was now in mortal danger. She knew that Sesshomaru couldn't use Tenseiga to hurt Kagome. He could use his poisoned breath on her. He had to transform into the demon-beast to use it. She had to do anything to stop Sesshomaru in his tracks. Kouga watched Kagome's face as she tried to piece a plan together in her mind. "What are you thinking of?" he asked gently.  
"I'm not sure. There was really no other way to save, but I don't want to leave them in lurch!"  
The two stared at each other. Kagome felt like crying the first time in a long while. She uttered shaking her head, "I know. There is got to be a way!"  
"There's one, but it's a risk beyond all accounts!" a tiny deep voice chirped in Kagome's right ear.

Shifting her gaze, Kagome saw sitting on her right shoulder a tiny flea wearing a brown hakama and jaban. She uttered loudly, "Myoga. . .where have you been?"

"Lady Keada was in great urgency. She had two things give. One is the news of Lord Inuaysha is growing weaker. Then, the second is shining star arrow!"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, what's that?" Kouga asked. His eyes grew wide a little. Then, he saw Myoga the flea.

"Master Kouga," Myoga bowed. Then, he said, "The Shinning star Arrow is the blinding tool used by Lady Kikyo when she was young!"

"A blinding arrow?" she uttered. She imaged a silver arrow exploding in the air, sending a fireball of white light.

"A blinding light, which is caused by the arrow as it is fired by a heart pure and brave!"

"Where is it?" Kagome asked. She was surprised and ticked off at he flea. Why did Myoga tell her about it sooner? She was at instant loss for words.

"Where is it?" Kouga asked. He hoped that Myoga wasn't leading them on a wild goose chase.  
"It's in the quaver in which Lady Kagome carries!"

"Are you sure?" where the only words that Kagome could speak.

Myoga nodded his tiny head before saying, "Yes. Lady Keada had slipped it in there while you slept back in the village."

Kagome's right hand swung up and back to the quaver. She felt a small, thin stick. She pulled it out of the quaver. It looked like a normal arrow, but a smaller cousin. It was white with silver feathers on one end and a silver arrowhead at the other. Holding the arrow, Kagome felt it hum. The power wasn't from Kikyo. This was Kagome's power for Inuyasha. A light began to glow taking over Kagome. The arrow was causing the light. She looked at Sesshomaru who was now walking the rim of the hole-mound. He was going to toy with Sango and Miroku.  
The arrow was quickly placed a lined in the sites of the bow. Kagome raised the bow. To make a calculated shot, Kagome had to keep her eyes opened and her hands steady.

"Jaken, you feel heat?" the full-blooded demon asked.

Jaken was now sitting on the rim, glanced up at his master. He muttered, "No."

"Slow and careful," were the words that Kaeda's voice spoke in Kagome's mind. Drawing the bowstrings, Kagome didn't dare breath. She quickly released the bow.

Sesshomaru turned to see a white shaft of light flying towards him. The arrow flew at alarming speed. He quickly ducked to avoid the arrow. By covering his head, Sesshomaru used his tail to hide his face. It burst into flames. A ball of brilliant white light exploded over the full-blooded demon's head. Sesshomaru felt the heat of the explosion. He quickly moved his one hand to stir the wind. The wind did what it was ordered to do as the wind ate at the flames.

Jaken was thrown into the pit. He landed on his back. Sango and Miroku were now thinking of hurting the toad like creature for his loud, bad tempered mouth. He started at the two humans. Miroku asked as he slowly sat up, "What are you going to do now!"

"What?" Jaken yipped like a singed dog. He saw Miroku's staff now hovering over him.

"Since you are not in the presence of your master, Sesshomaru what will you do?" Sango asked.  
Jaken still clutching his staff, he yipped on a crooning voice, "This!"

The old man head on Jaken's staff was turned to face Sango and Miroku. Instantly, a fine mist shot of the old man's mouth. A burning sting slammed into Sango's and Miroku's face.

"What in the. . ." Miroku hissed. He quickly raised his hands to cover his face.

Sango screamed a little as she covered her face with both arms. The pain was too much for them. Jaken was hoping to use his staff on those pettily humans.

Outside of the mound, Sesshomaru was now slightly blinded. He saw the light and ducked. The heat from the explosion was like walking into a fire pit. He felt the heat trying to pick it's way through into his eyes. He bit his lower lip to stop the pain. He couldn't stay forced on his footing. He placed a foot the wrong way. Then, he felt his foot slipping. Falling from the mound, Sesshomaru opened his eyes. There were still after effects of the explosion. He slammed into the ground. He felt the pain shooting through him. He screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

There was no response.

The last thing in the world was to be blinded. Even to see a mere shadow caused Sesshomaru to have an outraged soul. He rolled over to his legs and hand. Groping, Sesshomaru crawled around the ground. Kouga had a plan. He was going to lead Sesshomaru into the forest. Then, Kagome could free Sango and Miroku. Kirara was now standing next to Kagome. Usually, thefire kitten was with Sango. She was instructed by her mistress to stay with Keada in protecting Inuyasha.

"Kirara!" Kagome said. She saw the large fire kitten racing at top speed towards the rock. She stopped in front of Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kouga said as he glanced at Kirara. "I got a plan!"

"What?" she asked.

"If Miroku and Sango are O.K. Then, we use Kirara to reach the hole mound. I want you to ride her. She leaps into the air. She has to stay in the air for a little while. You got a rope in your pack."

Kagome nodded.

"You take that rope and lower it down."

Kagome said as if she was going to figure out what was next, "You want me to tell Sango and Miroku to pull themselves out of the hole."

"You got it!" Kouga nodded.

Sesshomaru didn't dare a transformation into his full demon wolf self. He lay on his belly. Then, rolling on his left side, Sesshomaru howled. It sent a cold chill through Kagome. She never heard a noise like that coming from Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. She gasped in fear. Kouga noticed that Kagome's fear. He placed both hands on her shoulders. She looked at Kouga's strong arms, then up at his face. He smiled in reassurance, "Don't be scared. I'm here to protect you!"  
Then, he drew her close. It was strange to be hugged by Kouga in a protective way. It was like Inuyasha's hugs. He felt soft, warm as she snuggled against him for a split second. What a temptation to throw in her way. Then, he said, "Let's go."

Just like that Kouga was changing into a human, a one with a real heart. Then, he broke away from his embrace with Kagome. He turned to see that Sesshomaru was still crawling on the ground. In a flash of lighting speed, Kouga was gone.

Kagome was in a hurry as she climbed on Kirara. She told the fire kitten to fly up to of the mound hole. The fire kitten did what it was told. Kirara ran down the road a little before taking off. As Kirara flew, Kouga ran to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru let his other senses take over as his slight was taken away. His fingertips felt the ground tremble in the slightest movements. His sense of touch was straining to feel the changes on the ground. The sent of Kouga was strong. Like Inuyasha, Kouga's sent was that of a demon.  
Kouga flew past Sesshomaru in a flash. Sesshomaru inhaled the sweaty order of wolf demon. Licking the roof of his mouth, Sesshomaru was trying to get the full effect of wolf demon blood in his nostrils. He whispered loudly, "He's close!"

"Too bad you can't see!" Kouga quipped. He was standing so incredibly close. To Sesshomaru, Kouga was a dead beast.

"You little whelp. I'll get you," Sesshomaru hissed loudly. He tried to stand up. The loss of sight made Sesshomaru unstable to stand up. His coordination was extremely off. Not tempting on standing, the princely demon began to crawl on the ground. He felt ridiculously like a baby on its first crawl.

Kouga darted out from Sessomharu. Kouga turned his face to fund which to take the princely demon away. It was going to be a hard task to follow through yet; the cost of a life was greater.  
Kirara was now posed over the opening of the hole- mound. Kagome had the rope tried to Kirara's neck and the other end was being lowered down to the inside. Kagome called out, "SANGO. . .MIROKU!"

Jaken was on to Kagome. He looked up letting his guard down. "You little wretch. You will leave here alive."

Sango opened her eyes a crack. She reached out with a quick hand as she spotted the rope dangling very close to her. Her movements might have been quick, yet she was punished with lighting speed by a shift smack from Jaken's staff. "Blast it!" she yipped.

"You idiot!" Jaken grunted his disproval.

"You touch her more one time, you're history," Kagome called out. She had whipped out an arrow form her quaver. It was poised in the bow site. She drew back the strings.  
Jaken looked up. He became both scared and outraged. He gaped when he saw the arrow pointed at him. The bow twanged hard as the arrow flew from he bow. It sailed on the air where it landed next to Jaken. It was burst into a thousand fire specks. In that it instant Sango grabbed for the rope. She blindly climbed up the rope. Miroku forced his eyes to open to a blurred vision of the rope end. He gapped his staff and stuffed in his belt. He crawled to the rope end. Feeling around for the rope, the monk waited for a second. He let Sango call out that it was free to climb up the rope. Jaken howled for a minute as the lights made him grow dizzy.  
Sesshomaru was crawling around the ground as Kouga was slowly trotting in font of him. For every step that Kouga took, Sesshomaru was a few feet away trying to get the wolf demon's scent. Kouga took his time to find the path leading out of the clearing. When he reached the trees, he took off into the deeper part of the woods. Sesshomaru had been following Kouga until he had lost the scent.

"Blast!" Sesshomaru growled as he thumbed the ground.

At the river, Miroku was slowly washing his face. He knew of a root to take the sting of Jaken's staff. It grew along the riverbank. Sango had finished her face washing. She sat near the riverbed. Kagome was ordered by the monk to find the root. Kagome used a hand towel that was in her backpack to gently pat Sango's face dry. Kagome asked Sango, "Can you still see?"

"Yes, the stinging has gone away for the most part," Sango nodded.

"You guys were lucky to get out of there when you did," Kagome said.

"I know. . .that poison could have blinded us. It is also good fortune for me to remember the root to wash out the foul junk!" Miroku said.

"Listen. I hope Kouga comes back. I have a feeling that Naraku would come and try to kill off Inuyasha. He still has a grudge for Inuyasha," Kagome sighed.

"We know. Yet, I want to go on," Sango sighed.

"He will stop at nothing. He had the Shikon jewel or most of it," Miroku uttered. He turned to have Kagome to dry his face.

Kagome stood up slowly after she was finished with Sango. She walked over to the monk. He had his eyes closed. Feeling the soft cloth against his face, Miroku tried to figure out how did Kagome blinded Sesshomaru. He asked, "Kagome. What did you use to make Sesshomaru lose his sight!"

"A blindly arrow!" Kagome said as she began to pat Miroku's forehead.

"Hmm! A blinding arrow!" he murmured loudly.

"Where was it?" Sango asked as she glanced over her hands to see if there any cuts or scraps on them.

"It was in my quaver. Keada had packed it in there!"

"Did Kikyo use it?" Miroku asked.

"Myoga told me. He showed up when things got out of hand!" Kagome said. She patted to Miroku's cheeks. He felt a slight sting as he winced from the patting. Kagome noticed Miroku's pain and asked, "Did I hit a sore spot?"

"A little. . ." the monk sighed. Then, he questioned, "Usually, the arrows you use. . .when a target is hit it. . . then, bursts into a light."

"Yea," Kagome said. Her eyes narrowed at a tiny cut on Miroku's face. She had a small glob of the root in her hand. Kagome leaned forward a little to carefully reply the sap on the monk's face. Miroku winced at the sting of the root sap. Kagome finished the drying before dressing the wound. Kagome back away when asked, "Can you see?"

Miroku watched as Kagome stood up. He said, "It's a little blurry!"  
"Good. Let me tell you the arrow I used was no normal arrow. It was special. It was like no other arrow I have seen."  
"What?" Mioku and Sango gasped. They knew that Kagome had special powers in sensing a jewel shard and she was an excellent archer. She wasn't as great as Kikyo, yet she was as fast on the draw. The two exchanged surprised glances at each other. Kagome explained about the power of the arrow. She had no idea Kikyo had a hand in saving Inuyasha. Kagome said, "She has no idea, Inuyasha is getting weaker."  
"Could Sesshomaru and Naraku be working together in seeking the rest of the Shikon Jewel?" Miroku pondered out loudly. He placed a hand on his chin.  
"No," Sango uttered. She rolled up her hand into a fist and thumped the ground with it.  
"Then, the events to draw us from away our quest worked," Miroku vented in cool rage.  
"We got to find the Ruffled lily, before we lose Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She felt her heart breaking even more.

The night was growing full. Kagome was worn out. She wanted to keep on the quest. Her body had other ideas. She fell down after a long trek on a dirt road. Miroku had seen Kagome falling down. He ran up to catch her. Sango followed him as she witnessed Kagome's body slip into a deep sleep. Miroku held out his arms to catch the young woman. Sango looked at Kagome's face. Kagome was peaceful as her eyes were slowly closing. She yawned, "Iny. . .asha!"  
"What happened?" Sango asked. She was growing weary as well.  
"She can't keep still in her heart. Yet, the rest of her must have sleep. Let's set up camp near here for the night," Miroku said. He moved his hands to take up Kagome in his arms.  
"She loves him and Kagome would be crushed if something happens to him. She was crying when she told us that he was growing weaker. I'll get some fire wood after we put her to bed," Sango said. Then, she gave Miroku a warning look.  
Miroku didn't have to speak. He knew that if Kagome woke up when he was merely breathing on her the wrong way, he was a dead monk.  
Miroku carried Kagome to the forest. There was a small clearing in the middle of the forest. He placed Kagome gently on a bed of moss. Kagome uttered in her sleep, "Where are you?"  
"She must be dreaming about him!" Miroku smiled gently. He looked at Sango who was kneeling on the other side of Kagome.  
Kagome didn't feel the bedroll as Sango placed it on her.

The next morning, Kagome was still sleep when Miroku and Sango heard a pair of rapid footsteps approaching the forest. They had to protect Kagome as she slept. Miroku was now standing at the opening to the forest had his staff drawn across his chest. Sango was near Kagome with her large boomerang in her one hand.  
Miroku turned to see Sango one last time before the intruder entered the clearing. He mouthed, "Ready!"  
Sango nodded. She raised her weapon.  
The footsteps were so close that Miroku could smell the scent of wolf. He wasn't sure that the creature coming towards him was friend or foe. He lowered his staff at the opening and said, "Usesaru sanken oni!"  
He didn't realize it was Kouga who was coming in. The steps were like lighting as they came closer. Miroku swung his staff hard at the same time that Kouga entered the clearing. Both the staff and the wolf demon made impact. Kouga felt his chest nearly crack from the blow. He had to stop his running or risk further damage. He fell hard on the ground. The wolf demon groaned loudly enough that Miroku glanced at the fallen creature. "Kouga!" Miroku gasped.  
Kouga gasping, stared at up at the monk as Miroku instantly removed his staff. Then, he fell with painful thud onto the ground.  
At the same time, Kagome heard the noises and woke up. She slowly sat up and raised her right hand to rub the sleep out. She tired focus on the séance, which was just unfolded in front of her. She yawed loudly, "Wha's going on?"  
Miroku was bending over the now injured Kouga. Kouga was gasped for air. Sango was helping Miroku with Kouga's wound. "Kagome. . .nothing really," Sango said.  
"Oh," Kagome said before yawning.  
"Outside Miroku believed that Kouga was another demon and tried to stop him from entering this clearing."  
"Oh, ouch!" Kouga yipped loudly.  
"Can you sit up?" Miroku asked the wolf demon.  
"No. I can't. . .I want to rest for a monument or two!" Kouga said.  
"O.K." Miroku said.  
Kagome yawned and stretched. She turned back to face the opened field. She wondered how she got here. On asking, Kagome placed both hands on her face to rub the sleep out of them, "Where are we?"  
"I'm not sure, yet," Sango said.  
"I'm sorry. Please forgive me," Miroku asked as he bent his head. Out of his monument of silence, Miroku's instincts kicked in.  
Then, out of the blue a snake type demon came crawling out of the brush. There was something odd about this snake. It was larger and seemed to be deadly as it crawled almost the grass. Kagome sensed a jewel shard. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome found the shard on top of snake's head. "I see a shard!" she gasped loudly.  
"Oh. . .how amus-s-s-ing you are, dear!" the snake hissed in a raspy voice.  
"The snake has a piece?" Miroku questioned Kagome in a rapid tine.  
"Yea and it's a big one too!" Kagome uttered. She hated snakes since she was a little girl. She noticed that it was black with red spots on its hide. The hood of the snake was like that of a King Cobra. It raised itself up to make a threatening gesture. It hissed, "You know of the S-s-s-shikon jewel shards. I need them all."  
Kagome's heart was beating like a jackhammer. She didn't want to see the snake. Wishing for Inuyasha to be right next to her, Kagome screamed. Rolling her hands up into fists, Kagome wrapped her arms crossed her chest.  
Feeling the girl's panic, Kouga yipped, "Kagome!"  
Taking charge of the situation, Miroku barked out forcefully, "Calm yourself. There is nothing to be frightened of!"  
"Why?" Kagome screeched. She wanted to close her eyes. Yet, seeing the snake was like staring into Inuaysha's eyes when he was a full demon. It was the most terrifying thing that Kagome saw.  
Kouga wanted to protect Kagome. He felt a rage against Inuyasha. How dare he drag Kagome into this wild goose chase for a stupid flower! He had feelings for this human girl. Bracing himself, Kouga sat up. A shooting pain tore at him. "Blast!" he growled through clenched teeth.  
Sango spotted a rock lying on the ground. If she could pick it up, she hoped for a chance to hit the snake with it. Then, she looked at the snake. There was no way of her knocking that snake out cold. Sango could easily distract the snake with the rock throwing. She could toss it into the grasses. "No," she thought. "The snake will see me. It might make a strike if I even toss the rock!"  
Kagome was trying to push the fear back. She hoped to see Inuyasha once again. Her hands instantly went searching for her quaver. She had to shoot the snake with one arrow. She realized that her quaver wasn't on her back. Her panic grew even more. She had to find her bow and arrows soon before the snake find the shards, which she kept near her most of the time.  
"Kagome stay still. The snake is a demon one, but I'll take him down!" Kouga hissed loudly. He stood up as the pain stabbed him.  
Miroku wanted to force Kouga's hand in the idea of taking the snake down. He felt the wolf demon was losing it. He said, "What? Are you crazy. . .that is a demon. . .not some common ordinary garden snake. That's the demon Beniiro-Yamakagashi!"

"Oh, my. . .news-s-s travel-s-s-s fas-s-st around here!" the snake chuckled.

"I know," Kouga huffed as he was in the process of standing up. "I have dealt with him in the past. He was a normal snake."

"Right. . .until a S-s-shikon jewel fragment fell to the ground. I was attacked by a pack of monkeys who were bored. I was minding my own business when they attacked. I fell out of the tree that I was s-s-sunning myself on. I made contact with the fragment on my head. I was struck with enormous power. I quickly turned the tables on my offenders the second I could get my bearings back and it didn't take long. They died quickly as flew up the tree. I grew in a s-s-short time into a demon, killing off innocent creatures who even stood in my way," the snake hissed.

"Don't care. This snake is history!" Koura yowled loudly. He was now unsteadily standing on his feet. "It tried attack my pack."

"KOUGA!" Sango called out to stop him.

"Oh, my God!" Kagome said as she tried to find her quaver. For every second she saw Beniiro-Yamakagashi her hands were blindly tracing themselves around wildly in a search for her quaver. Then, her right hand brushed against the bow. She gasped she glanced down to see what her hands found. "Good!" she said as bow was now in her sight.

The snake heard Sango's plea. It was now highly mad at the female exterminator. Beniiro-Yamakagashi whipped around, trying to find Sango.

Kagome now had the bow in her hands. She was needed to find her quaver. With a free hand, Kagome searched through the tall grasses in order to find one arrow. It wasn't long before she found a couple of fresh arrows. "If I just can get my sites quickly, then it will be all over for icky and scaly," Kagome thought.

Miroku had only one chance, to use his Kazaana on the snake. He quickly undid the beads, which held together his glove. He narrowed his eyes to get a better view of the snake. He didn't breath as a chant came to his mind.

Kirara strayed with the others until the morning. She had to go back to the village and protect Inuyasha. Something in Kirara's gut told her to return to her mistress. It was on her journey half way to the village when she did decide to find her mistress. There was a great roar from the distance. Sango realized in a heartbeat who it was. She did the foolish mistake of moving her head in the direction of the sound, leaving her open to Beniiro-Yamakagashi. The snake saw its chance and took it. The demon snake didn't count on the rapid firing of Kagome. The arrow whizzed past Sango. Sango felt the heat from the flying object. Then, she snapped her head back around to see the snake being struck fully in the nose. It didn't have another second in moving before dissolving into ash.

Two shining points of light fell to the earth as the ash of the dead demon snake blew away in the wind. Miroku held tight to his glove not let the use of his Kazaana. Sango fell to her knees in relief as the rock slipped out her hands. Finally, Kouga fainted in the tall grasses from secondary pain.

Kirara was in her full fire cat form. She ran to her mistress in great distress. Sango heard the thundering paws as they broke the tall grasses. "Kirara!" Sango gasped when she caught sight of the fire kitten.

Kirara let out a roar before morphing back into her smaller size. She started to smell the grass around Sango's feet.

"That was close!" Kagome sighed. She felt her heart thudding against her chest. Taking deep breaths, Kagome tried to pull herself together.

"I have one question?" Miroku retied the beads around his wrist.

A cold breeze shot up from the south. A chill nipped at the others. Kagome, Kirara and Sango glanced at the monk. "What?" Sango and Kagome asked in unison.

"Is there propose to keep us from curing Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in earnest. He fastened the last bead in place. He wondered in the dark thoughts of Naraku and Sessomharu's pact. Two hateful demons who loathed each other be working for the same cause. The power of the Shikon jewel was more than three mere humans could ponder.

Miroku knelt down to study Kouga's injuries. Kouga was dead to the world with sleep. It was long for the wolf demon to wake up. He wanted to know where Kagome was. He called out in a groan, "Kagome!"

"Stay still. I want to bind your wounds if you got any," Miroku said gently.

The night was spent in quiet and deep thought. Miroku had cared for Kouga's wounds. The wolf demon had a bruised side, which didn't dampen Kouga's spirit. He wanted to get back at any one who would hurt Kagome. Kouga rode on Kirara's back as the other three walked. They traveled to another village. This time the villagers were not shocked to see travelers from far away. In fact, they welcomed them. A local doctor took Kouga to a small hut for his wounds. Kagome and Sango went to the food stalls to buy a little bit of rice and a few vegetables. Kagome's food supplies from the 21-century were dwindling. Miroku went to the local shrine to see if they were close to the Ruffled lily.

Some much in the little time was thrown at Kagome. Yet her heart still had one thing on it. Inuyasha. She felt like she was losing him. For every wrong turn she made, was another hour taken away from the demon dog. She had visions in her mind's eye of him. The first time she saw him pinned to the tree to the last time she saw him when the two were fishing. She tried not to let the painful memories of the resurrected Kikyo tried to take Inuyasha away from her in order to take back the Shikon jewel. Naraku was behind Kikyo's desire. That demon had the former shrine maiden on a short line. Kagome and Sango went to the shrine. Kagome needed to be alone with her heart.

Miroku went to see how Kouga was doing. Kagome and Sango fixed up some the rice and vegetables for that nights dinner. Kagome was deep in thought. She had to keep her mind on the cooking. She heard Sango saying, "Kagome."

After a minute of deep thinking, Kagome uttered, "What?"

"Watch the way you are cutting up the carrots. You almost cut yourself!" Sango said as she placed hand near Kagome's hand. Kagome was cutting up the carrots over a pot of steaming water. The knife was sharp and Kagome was half there. The two sat near the fire as they prepared the meal. They sat in a small house near the outskirts of town. Miroku was sitting on the stoop.

"Oh," Kagome sighed. She bent her head in sorrow. "I'm sorry!"

"That's O.K. Let me finish up!" Sango smiled softly. She tried to steer Kagome away from hurting herself.

"Fine," Kagome said as she looked up at her friend. She gave the knife and the carrot that she was working on to Sango. She stood up slowly. She walked over to a window facing the outskirts. She couldn't get her mind off of Inuyasha. She had no idea what he was going through in days she had left Keada's house. Myoga the flea gave her the facts about Inuyasha's condition. Yet, she wanted to see for herself on how badly off her demon was.

She saw Miroku resting on the stoop. He had his staff lying next to his one shoulder. He saw the night sky. In one hand, Miroku held a scroll. He went to the main shrine. On asking a monk who was assigned to the village, Miroku found out the Ruffled lily was a known myth in the village. Then, the monk told him about the haunted forest on the other side of the village. It was rumored to have strange looking flowers and a beautiful, crying girl who lived in the middle of the forest. He hoped that they were close. Kagome said as she turned to get a better look at Miroku, "Sango will have our dinner finished soon."

Miroku glanced around until he found Kagome peering out of the window. He said with a smile, "That's good!"

"I don't want to leave you on a wild goose chase," Miroku said. He slowly stood up. Dusting off what little dirt he had on his back, Miroku held out the scroll. "This is a story about a strange looking flower."

"Is like the ones that Keada was talking about?" she asked. Her eyes grew wide. Praying with her whole heart, Kagome felt a twinge in her soul. Were they on the right path?

"I'm not sure. I talked it over with a monk who lives in this village. I heard also from a couple of the people about a crying maiden who walks in the forest. It had been said that she walks alone and sings a poem to her lost love."

Kagome's mind buzzed with the story of the young god who treated kindly, a young girl who was abused by her older brother. She wanted to scream. "I don't believe it. You're pulling my leg!" she uttered loudly.

"No, the young girl might be a ghost. You want to check it out with Sago and me?" Miroku said as he placed the scroll in his purse.

"Maybe in the morning. I have a feeling that we being needing a good night's rest!" Kagome said. She didn't want to get too over excited about finding the cure that might save Inuyasha. Then, she thought of Kouga. He would be crushed if Kagome wanted to stay with Inuyasha. Her feelings were wrapping themselves over her busied soul. This was going be a rough night for everyone.

Later in the night, Sango and Kaogme were sleeping in one room of the hut. In the second room of the hut, Miroku slept just as soundly. Kirara was dozing in a half dreamy way that most cats do. The night was a little too still. Kaogme was slipping into a nightmare. It was the second one she had on this quest.

Kagome rolled over in her sleep. Her one hand was lying next to her head. Her eyes twitched in fear. She felt like she was in danger. In her dream, Kagome was back on her own time. She was on her way to school. Walking down the steps of Higurashi shrine, Kagome heard two voices. They sounded very familiar. She glanced at her school uniform. Her mother was very quick in washing and ironing to the neat as a pin perfection of the uniform. "I swear. . .Kagome is my girl," a voice yipped.

"Is that so," a second voice uttered in grumpy tone of voice.

Kaogme felt the weight of her backpack. It wasn't as heavy as normal. She usually had things from her trips from the feudal era. This time it was light almost weightless. Kaogme saw two figures at the bottom of the stairs. It was Inuyasha in his human form standing on end of the staircase and another boy who was sitting on bike on the other side. She had to stare at the second for a minute. There was a familiar look about this boy, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Aww. . .you full of it, Kouga!" Inuyasha griped. He was dressed in the boy's uniform from the Sengoku Jidai School.

The other boy was dressed in the same uniform, yet his jean jacket wasn't part of the school norm.

"Like heck, I am!" Kouga pouted. He folded both of his arms over the handlebars of the bike. "Listen, brat. I'm going to take that pony tail of yours and cut it off!"

"Kouga. . .is that really you?" Kagome asked in wonder. She stood now at the first step. She was also trying to cool things down before they out of hand.

"Yea . . .you like me in this jacket, Kagome?" Kouga asked. He heard her voice. It was sweet and kind. On raising his head to see her, Kouga smiled. "Hi, Kagome!"

It was Kouga, but in human form. His wolf ears were gone. A pair of human ears replaced them. Kagome nodded.

"Hey. . .you guys are going to be late for class," another voice called out.

A motorbike stopped at the curb in front of the three. Two figures dressed in windbreakers and helmets were headed for Sengoku Jidai School. The driver raised his hand to pull back on the visor. Inuyasha knew who it was. He teased, "Nice bike Miroku. Did you get that it for your report card?"

"Yea," Miroku pouted in a nonchalant way. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He asked, "Sango, what was it?"

"Watch out for the road crew!" the passenger said in a muffled tone. The other knew it was Sango riding along. She noticed a road crew, fixing up a pothole in the road near the intersection. Wherever Miroku went, Sango was right next to him. She wore a spare helmet.

"O.K." Miroku nodded.

Kagome glanced down at her wristwatch. She was going to be late. "Hey. . ." she said. "We gotta get to class."

There were a couple of mumbles from Inuyasha and Koura. Miroku pulled at his visor until it came down. Then, he started the bike up. He felt Sango's hands tightening around his middle. Miroku gave a small wave to Kagome as the bike pulled away. The three watched the bike drive down the street.  
"Show off!" Inuyasha muttered. He folded his arms over his chest.

In a minute, Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down the street. Following close by was Koura on his bike. Kagome tried not to think about this dream. She thought, "If this is a dream. . .I have a strange feeling that Inuyasha will be in danger. I can't let him out of my sight."

"You have all your work done?" Kouga asked the two.

"Yea," Kagome smiled. She turned her to glance at Kouga. He looked a little but strange, but cute as a human. He did wear his hair in the same style as in his wolf demon for. She smiled a little, "You?"

"Yep!" he winked at her. He had to make sure that Inuyasha was going to stew for a while.

Inuyasha was quiet as he walked down the street. Undoing his arms, Inuyasha mumbled a few words. By his acts and words, he didn't finish his assignment. He shook his arms a little make sure that he was halfway presentable. Kagome knew from experience that Inuyasha didn't do his work. She asked to Inuyasha, "When is your next study hall!"

"Second period!" he grumbled. He stopped in front of the corner.

"Good! Then, I'll help you. . .if you want that!" Kagome said. She hoped that Inuyasha's feelings were going be eased. She and Kouga stopped at the corner.

"Not good! I have math three for my first period class and that was the assignment I had to turn in!"

Kouga let out a sort of a giggle. He knew that Inuyasha wasn't a good student. Inuyasha turned to see Kouga trying to bit his lower lip. He scowled at the bike rider.

"Listen. What don't we do a little on the bus," Kagome said. She was going to help Inuyasha one way or another.

"O.K." the human Inuyasha sighed. He was hoping for a way out and maybe Kagome was going to aid in his problem.

Kouga started to peddle his way down the sidewalk. He waved his farewell to Kagome. Inuyasha was now getting steamed. He was going to completely ignore Kagome's idea of working as they waited for the bus.

Then, things started to get dangerous. As Kagome and Inuyasha waited for the bus, they didn't knew that they were being spied upon. Two dark shadows waited on either side of the street. Kagome suggested Inuyasha to get his notebook out before they started.

One of the shadows moved like quick silver to the area where Kagome and Inuyasha were waiting for the bus. The shadow was now standing in back of the two. Kagome wasn't paying any attention to what was going on with her back. She watched as Inuyasha was opening up his backpack. "I know it's with me. . ." he murmured loudly.

"Somehow I have a hard time understanding you, Inuyasha!" Kagome grumbled. She saw the many wads of paper, pens and lose things were flying out of the pack. She wanted to get a hold of the pack and give it a good cleaning.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as his hand groped blindly around the backpack. "I have everything in here including. . ."

"Including the kitchen sink!" Kagome gripped as she began to tap her left foot. She was starting to grow inpatient.

"I can't believe you are my half-brother!" a voice uttered as cold as ice.

Inuyasha's instincts kicked in fully. Something wasn't right. He stood up and whipped around to see a figure dressed in a dark suit and jacket. By the looks, the figure looked like a man with long white almost silver hair hanging down his back. The man raised a hand to pull back a loose strand of hair. "Sesshomaru! Why are you here?" Inuyasha huffed as his eyes narrowed.

"I was looking for father's ancient sword," Sesshomaru said in his cold callus tone of voice.

Kagome had to do a second double take. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at a human form of Sesshomaru. He glanced at young girl. He didn't like anyone staring at him with bugged eyes. He asked, "What in the name of God are you staring at, girl?"

"Uh. . .nothing. . .sir!" she gasped.

Sesshomaru turned back to glare at Inuyasha. He held out a glove hand. It looked like the demon hand of Inuyasha's half brother. Yet, the gloves hide the well-groomed fingers of a rich man.

"The Tetsusaiga is my sword, you back stabber!" Inuyasha growled. He leaned forward to glare back at his half brother.

"Oh, that's amusing. Father must of being blind or doped as he wrote out that part of his will!" Sesshomaru snorted as an eyebrow was raised in disgust.

"Was that your father's?" Kagome asked. She remembered seeing a sword in Inuyasha's hands. It was very old and rather beat up. When he got it, Inuyasha showed to no one except Kagome.

"Yea and Sesshomaru knew about it years ago. I got it just a few years ago," Inuyasha huffed.

"I want that sword!" Sesshomaru said quietly.

"I don't have it and if you got it. Then, you would probably sell it!"

"You think you know me?"

"I heard from a family friend about you trying to sell your sword, the Tenseiga at Christie's of London to a private dealer," Inuyasha snapped. He heard another set of footsteps. He felt a gun barrel tip brushing against his back.

"You little whelp. I have a surprise for you!" a voice uttered loudly in Inuyasha's right ear.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched a little as a dark smile took hold his lips. He saw the figure standing behind Inuyasha. "Naraku. . .prefect timing!" Sesshomaru nodded curtly.

Kagome felt her heart and soul turn to ice. She didn't want to believe it. Naraku looked human enough. His long black hair was groomed and a fresh, expensive suit clothed his frame. "Naraku," she gaped. Her hands dropped to her sides.

"Shut up. . .if you want to live!" Naraku snapped. Never the less of sounding cheesy, Naraku's voice was still filled with acid.

"Are you going to give up the sword or not?" Sesshomaru asked. He walked past Kagome to face his little half brother in the face.  
"No. . .way. You don't where it is. . .I'm not going to tell you!" Inuyasha snapped. He was now pinned against Sessohmaru and Naraku. He felt scared as he tried not to show it in his eyes.

"Poor boy. . .we might have to tear his dump of a flat apart again," Naraku chuckled darkly. The demonic young man raised the gun barrel up to the point of where Inasuyah's head was connected to his neck.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped, his eyes grew wide. His hands rolled up to fists. His desire to fight was starting to burn inside. "You jerk. . .what have you done?"

"Oh, nothing. I found your mother's most valued treasure," Sessohmaru smirked. He raised his hand up to let the fingertips wrap around the side of his chin.

Sessohmaru's statement slapped Inuyasha coldly in the heart. Inuyasha loved his mother very deeply. When she died he was given the family keepsake. Inuyasha uttered, "No. . .not mama's jewel. She loved that thing. It's been in the family for years."

"Brat!" Sessohmaru snapped. He let his hand fall for a second before taking it up. He grabbed Inuyasha by the neck. He pulled his half brother close enough that Inuyasha could smell the rich scent of spiced sandalwood. Sessohmaru was going to toy with his little half brother for just a few minutes longer. "Listen. . .Inuyasha. I have many investors who would give their lives to own both the Shikon jewel and the Tetsusaiga. . ."

"Yea, it's like the thousand and one debts that you owe. . .there is nothing that is going to stop me from keeping what rightfully belongs in the family!" Inuyasha huffed. He felt Sessohmaru's moving in little quick tightening fluxes with his own pulse.

Naraku and Kagome watched as Sessohmaru's hand released Inuyasha's neck. Was this older brother taking pity on his half-younger brother? "Inuyasha!" Sessohmaru said. "You fool. . .it's time to met your mother in the after life!"

He grabbed Inuyasha by the right shoulder. Then, he pulled with a sharp jerk his half-brother into on coming traffic. Sessohmaru whipped his hand away as if it was jolted by a shock. A car whose driver didn't see Inuyasha coming slammed the young body, tossing him into the air. In an instant, Inuyasha was now on the pavement. It was a breath's time when he landed. Kagome was now stunned to the point that she stood screaming. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed.

Sessohmaru turned to see a petrified Kagome. He said in icy tones, "With that out of the way. . .we can finish our work!"

Naraku was ticked off at Sessohmaru for a minute or two. He asked, "What did you that for?"

"I had to teach that brat a lesson. He is now helpless. The girl who he knows will be unable to talk for a while. If she does. . .then you can have the fun!" Sessohmaru snorted as his lips puckered to one side.

Kagome felt hot tears falling for her eyes. She was going to help her boyfriend. Yet, the young girl was shaking uncontrollable. She screamed, "INUYASHA. INUYASHA!"

The two demonic men walked away. Kagome ran to the street. There was one or two car, which stopped to see what happen. Inuyasha was now laying semi awake. He felt the blood oozing from his mouth, nose and the various cuts on his face. He groaned loudly, "Kagome. . .Kagome!"

Traffic was being rerouted as passengers watched as Kagome squatted down to see Inuyasha. She noticed his wounds. There were many. A distance noise of an ambulance was starting to grow closer. Kagome started to cry even harder. She uttered, "Don't move. Inuyasha, please hang on!"

Then, Kagome started to hear another voice. She was lying on a temporary futon. Moving in small quickly jerks; Kagome was trying to fight off the nightmare. The voice sounded like it was an echo coming from a tunnel. "Kagome. . ." the voice said.

Kagome pulled herself out of the nightmare. With a force of thunder. . .Kagome was now awake. She quickly sat up and felt a cold sweat on her face. Her heart was racing so fast that she had to sallow breaths of air to calm herself. "Kagome," the voice spoke for a second time.

Kagome was now freaking out. She glanced wildly around the room. Sango and Kirara were asleep in a second futon across from Kagome. "Kagome," the voice said for the third time.

"Who's there?" Kagome gasped loudly. She had to let her senses focus on the owner of the voice. "Where are you?"

"You can't see me?" the voice asked.

"No. . ." Kagome was now in mortal fear. Her heart never slowed down.

"Here I am. . ." the voice said. Then, a flood cracking through the large door blind of moonlight hit the floor. It took shape and color in a breaths time. There stood a foggy image of Inuyasha.

Kagome was now trying to keep from fainting. She wondered if she was losing it. Gasping, Kagome sniffed, "Is that you, Inuyasha."

"Yea. . .it's me," the ghostly figure of Inuyasha nodded. He walked towards her.

Kagome felt like crying now. Not out of fear, but out of loneness. She missed so much so that her mind was starting to place tricks. She uttered, shaking her head, "Am I dreaming?"

"No. I have only a few moments longer. Then, I must go. Listen. . .you are very could to see the ruffled lily." He was now standing in front of her. Squatting down, Inuyasha held out his left hand. He brushed her cheek in a gentle way. "Tonight is the night the ruffled lily is full bloom."

"How. . ." Kagome gasped. She was now quietly crying. Feeling Inuyasha's hand, Kagome wanted to believe he was there. "I thought that Sessohmaru had destroyed all of them. I talked to Myoga the flea. He explained to me that they were wiped out by Sessohmaru."

"All, but only two are now ash. Go to the forest near here. . .right now. Take the others and hurry!"

"Inuyasha. Please show me the way!"

"Kagome. . .you can tell when the lily is in full bloom by the scent. It's very sweet and spicy. I have to go now. . ." Inuyasha said as he turned his head in the direction of the door.

"Inu. . ." Kagome began to say.

Inuyasha turned back to see Kagome's face. He placed a finger on her lips. He hushed her by saying, "Shh. . ."

Then, he let his finger fall. He leaned forward to give Kagome a kiss on the lip. Kagome didn't protest or stop crying. She felt his lips, tasted his lips. In an instant, Inuyasha had vanished. His voice said, "Goodbye, Kagome."

She raised her hand to feel Inuyasha's touch on her cheek. When she opened her eyes, she realized he was gone. She gasped in a loud cry, "Why did you leave me!"

Kagome's outburst startled Sango awake. She forced her eyes opened. Slowly she raised her hand to her eyes. She began to rub the sleep out of them. Sitting up, Sango said, "What's wrong. . .Kagome?"

"Oh. . .it's nothing. Get Miroku. . .I think I need to talk to him," Kagome gasped for a second time. She was now covering her face with both hands. She had to stop crying before she lost out on Inuyasha's life.

At first, Miroku kept an opened ear for Kagome to tell her dream and the vision of Inuyasha. He sat on the floor between Sango and Kirara. Kagome faced the three. She hoped she wasn't having a premonition. Every detail seemed too real. She held out her hands to see if they were still shaking. "Listen, you. . .Kouga. . .even Naraku were there," Kagome said.

"Hmm?" Miroku hummed. His left hand was resting underneath his chin. He had a puzzled look on his face. He wondered how he and others ended in modern Tokyo. The door leading between the two worlds could only be breeched by either Kagome or Inuyasha. No other person could break that spell.

"What happened when you saw Inuyasha getting hurt?" Sango said.

"He was pushed into the traffic. A car hit Inuyasha by accident!" Kagome said.

"It means that Inuyasha is getting close to death. You got a vision about Inuyasha's death," Miroku said. He uncovered the meaning of Kagome's dream.

Sango had a cold chill run down her back. There was no light at the end of the tunnel for the half-dog demon.

Miroku said, "It's not getting us no where."

Then, in the stillness of the night, they heard a voice singing in clear sad voice. "Where are you my love? I'm here. . . waiting for you!"

All four perked up their ears. A few minutes had past. The singing continued, "Listen for the water in the river. It's the water laughing with joy as it watches our love grow."

In a rush, Kagome, Miroku, Kirara and Sango dashed out of the house and into the cool night air.

Kagome ran like she never ran before. It was thorough the wind was carrying Kagome. Miroku tried to keep up the pace with Kagome. Finally, Sango was riding on Kirara's back. The fire kitten grew into her full monster size. "Where is it?" Kagome thought to herself. Her mind buzzed as the singing grew louder.

"Wait for me in the shade of the cherry tree," the singing never stopped.

Then, if by fate, Kagome darted into the woods. She caught a brilliant white shaft of light coming from somewhere in the woods. It seemed to be a beacon.

In a clearing, a young woman dressed in an elegant kimono was sitting on a moss-covered stump. She was very young, almost young as Kagome. She sang, "I long for your kiss."

Kagome stopped her running as she came close to singer. She gasped as the white light shone brightly in the dark moonless night. Then, Kagome smelt an odor that was heady. It was not like anything in which Kagome smelt. The smell and the sight of the woods entranced her. The young girl stopped her singing when she felt Kagome starting at her. Turning the young girl said gently, "You startled me."

"Sorry!" Kagome said as she bowed quickly. "I heard your singing. It's very good."

"Can you hear me, sing?" the young girl asked. She grew happy at the sound of another person complementing her. "Thank you."

Kagome said, "I was in the woods when I heard the singing."

Kirara had stopped to pick up Kagome's scent. What threw her off a little was the same odor of flowers, which ensnared Kagome. "I found you. . . Kagome," Miroku shouted. He stood in the edge of the woods with Kirara and Sango.

"Oh, others?" the young girl asked. She craned her neck to see the other three walking up the path. "Where do you come from?"

"Edo. . .I think," Kagome said little embarrassed.

Miroku and Sango noticed the young girl's kimono. It was fine in the colour and the style. It was no ordinary outfit. This was a noble man's daughter or wife by the way the cloth shown in the moonlight. "Miss. . . are you the one who sang?"

"Yes," the young girl nodded.

A bright glow was starting to grow in the shadows of the stump. This was a pure soft white light. The young girl was either a demon or a goddess. One way or another Miroku and the two girls were not going to push the idea of questioning this girl and where she came from. The young girl was looking over the four. She noticed that Kagome was staring at the white light. She asked, "What are you looking at?"

Kagome felt like she was caught with her hands in the cookie jar. She said, blushing, "I was looking at the light coming from the stump. Are you gathering fire-flies?"

The young girl was surprised. It was a long time that she had caught fireflies. It was like another person in her past was asking the same question. "No. They come to me. I sing to them. They are helping me."

"Helping you with what?" Sango asked. She noticed the light as well.

"I raise flowers. . .here in this forest. I love flowers and have many kinds growing here. The fire-flies keep an eye on my flowers when I go to the village," the young girl smiled.

"Oh," Kagome said. It seemed to be a spell that was cast over her by the young girl.

"Why?" Miroku asked out of his own wonder.

"There are many ill children in this village. I care for them when the time comes!" the young girl said.

"What do you treat with?" Miroku asked. He knew about some herbs that eased a young child's illnesses.

"This!" The young girl raised her hand. Out come two prefect white flowers growing instantly from the stump. There was something odd about their shape. The petals were ruffled like ruffles on a shirt or skirt.

Kagome was completely appalled to see what she was searching for. The Ruffled Lily was standing in front of her, Miroku and Sango. "Oh, my God!" Kagome gasped as she raised a hand to push back her bangs from her forehead. She wanted to cry until her pain over Inuyasha's illness was gone. "We have been looking for the ruffled lily for days."

"Oh?" the young girl nodded. She was trying to understand what Kagome was talking about. "These are the only two left."

"What happened to the others?" Miroku asked. He wondered how the others were destroyed. He said, "Who was behind them dying?"

"It wasn't a who. . .it was more of a what. I didn't see it coming. I don't come out during the day. I come out at night. I have a tiny garden where I grow these. They are frail and difficult to grow."

"So, you were sleeping when a beast or demon went in to the garden and destroyed your flowers?" Sango asked.

"Yes. . . it seems that way," the young girl nodded. Then, she noticed Kagome's eyes. They couldn't get themselves off the flowers. The young girl asked, "Are you looking at my flowers?"

"Yea. . .I have very sick friend who needs the sap from you lilies!" Kagome gasped.

The young girl was shocked at the news. She didn't want to give up on her precious flowers. She gasped, "I have only these two."

"Listen. . .my friend is dying. He was attacked from some nasty birds," Kagome cried out. She knew that time was too valuable to be toyed with.

"Birds?" the young girl asked.

"Long story. Look, he is very sick and the sap from one of the flowers could save his life!" Kagome said in a hurried tone.

"I have only two left. What is your friend's name and why was he attacked?"

"Inuyasha. His half brother, Sessohmaru wants the Tetsusaiga!"

The young girl's eyes grew wide at Kagome's statement. She said as she placed a couple of thin fingers to her lips, "I have heard about such a demon. . . and he is your friend?"

Kagome fleet a little embarrassed with the strange friendship between her and Inuyasha. Yet, this wasn't the time to be splitting hairs. She nodded when she grinned nervously.

"This maybe a strange tale to speak of, yet the Shikon jewel is grave danger," Miroku pleaded with a gently tongue.

"Yes," Sango nodded. She told the entire story about the Shikon jewel and the strange alliance between Kagome and Inuyasha.

After thinking it over, the young girl's heart was moved deeply. She knew about Inuyasha from the stories that she had heard from the villagers. Yet, she didn't want to see Kagome's heart broken. She said, "I can give a little of the sap. Take great care on how you obtain the sap. It takes about fourteen years until these flowers are in full bloom."

Kagome knelt down in order to undo the straps to her backpack. She opened her backpack and started to rummage through the supplies. She had a small glass bottle that she used not that long ago when she was collecting fragments of the Shikon Jewel. Sliding the straps off of her shoulder, Kagome said, "I and other two will promise to be very careful in getting the sap."

Miroku and Sango walked over to the stump. They both bent down to see how they were going to do it. Miroku had a sharp knife in his one hand. He studied the plant for a minute. Then, he found a small area in the stem that was just prefect to slit the flower. He carefully followed the stem to the point with the knife.

"Thank you. . .Inuyasha will be save. We are still looking for the Shikon Jewel shards," Kagome bowed for a second time.

"Don't think anything of it I can tell you really love him!" the young girl smiled a knowing grin.

Kagome felt the statement smacking her right between the eyes. She blushed as smiled nervously. Could this young girl be a goddess? Kagome half chuckled, "Yea. . .sort of."

Kagome had found the bottle. She quickly stood up and darted to the two. Handing the bottle over to the Sango. Sango was now holding the tiny glass bottle against the spot where Miroku was pushing out a few tiny drops of greenish water. He was careful as he milked the flower of its sap. Kagome looked up at the girl. "What is your name?" she asked as she wondered the originals of this strange child of the woods.

The young girl smiled as she nodded her head at Kagome, "It's Misao."

"That's a nice name!" Kagome said.

"That should do it," Miroku said. He quickly stopped the bottle up with a cork. He and Sango were slowly standing up when Kagome and the young girl said their goodbyes.

Then, they girl did something that totally blew the three minds away. She stood up and disappeared in a ball of white light. Kagome was convinced that the young girl was a ghost. Her mind buzzed with the story of the young girl and the young god who loved her. She had to pinch herself when Kagome went back to her own time.

It was a race for a life. Kirara was at her full fire-cat height. She was running with Kagome, Sango and Miroku on her back. There was a stiff breeze that was blowing from the south. It felt like snow was on the brink to fall. The They had to get back to the Keada's village in time before the sunrise and set on another day. If they didn't, Inuyasha could stop living.

She had to seek some sort of shelter if she was going to make in time before the snow fell. Sango told Kirara to press on. It was odd for snow to fall in the middle of the hot summer. There was something amiss to this strange wind. Wherever they would go, the wind followed them. Miroku believed that Naraku was up to no good in his search for the rest of the Shikon Jewel shards.

They raced up and down the paths the three used in their quest. It seemed like for every steps they three were going to move on, someone was watching them.

A great gust of wind blew out of nowhere. It slammed into Kirara, throwing the passengers off. Kagome had landed on her back. She was staring up at the blackened sky. She wondered where she was. The tiny glass bottle was riding with Miroku instead of Kagome. She heard the wind howling in her ears. Kagome felt a nightmare, which was ready to unfold. Kagura might have her hand in the works. Or how did the wind come by so very quickly? Kagome was going to force herself to sit up. She heard a buzzing sound. Naraku's poisonous insects were out on the prowl.

Miroku looked up at the skies. The insects were blotting out the sky. "Oh, great!" he growled as he hunkered down.

"What?" Sango asked. She heard the buzzing when it grew louder.

There was no escape for the travelers. The insects came by the thousands.

If by a strange twist of ill fate, Sesshomaru came on horse back for one last try at the Tetsusaiga. His blindness was only temporary. There was those incest's standing in the full blooded demon's way of getting his father's sword. He was out for than just his own personal pride, this was a chance to get rid of all four in one easy sweep. Kouga was a mere pup that could be crushed like a seed when the opportunity was given.

"I have got to use my wind tunnel!" Miroku said. He blindly groped around the dirt for gloved his hand. He tried to look around for Sango. He called for her. She replied as her voice could be heard on the other side of Kirara. Then, he heard the tiny silver beads tapping against other as he tried to bring both hands together.

Kagura shouted, "SESSHOMARU!"

Her voice could be heard, as the wind grew softer. He was riding in the air on Ah and Un, the two headed dragon type beast, which was the noble demon's servant. He was in hurry as the great beast landed a few feet away from Kagura. The wind and the insects died down a few notches. He spat in disgust as he looked up the offspring of Naraku, "What are you doing here, woman?"

"I just wanted to see if the mouse of a girl has the rest of Shikon jewel shards," Kagura huffed as if she was attending a boring party.

"Not now. Your master can wait . . .he has waited for fifty years. What's another fifty to him?" Sesshomaru said as he climbed off Ah and Un.

"Great!" Kagome groaned when she heard the two demons having a little tête-à-tête. She tried to sit up. "Now would be a good time for Inuyasha to come in. Even despite Kagura can take him out with one blow. He would have to use the Wind Scar to stop her."

"How very rude of me. I just wanted to hold the remaining shards in my hand. They would look nice in the moonlight!" Kagura purred as a smirk played her lips.

Sesshomaru was ticked off at the smugness of this lower female demon. He snorted in a warning tone; "Don't use Naraku like a toy! Or he'll turn on you with one blow!"

Marko forced himself to sit up. He had no spells to make the two demons bonded to their spots. He wasn't that strong of a monk. Yet, he had to stop one of them. Then, he glanced at Sango. She wasn't moving; she lay sprawled on the ground. He was stunned into a rage. He grabbed his staff and screamed, "SESSHOMARU!"

"What annoying pest you are!" Kagura huffed. She had to stop her talk with Sesshomaru if she wanted any peace. She turned to see what the monk needed. "Miroku, you are nothing less an annoyance yourself."

"You witch!" Miroku cried out. He stood up in anger. He ignored the pain driving his body to a vexing net of suffering. "What did she ever do to you?"

"Nothing. I want you and those two little mice girls out of the picture. Kouga is nothing but a harmless pup. He can be put down when I feel like it!" Kagura huffed in disgust.

Anger boiled into a furry as Miroku was pushed to an old chant that he was forced to remember. He glared at the two as he placed his staff in font of him as more of a support than a weapon. Squaring his shoulders, Miroku chanted loudly, "Akki. Deshou denounce omaesan. Go ushiro izuko omaesan came kara!"

His staff began to glow. There was a power coming from this monk that Kagura knew about. There was a different power, which was from beyond anything that Miroku wielded. His heart was aching for Sango. Not only did this simple, dirty minded at time monk have a heart, he owned love for another human. He hoped that she was not harmed by Kagura's black indent.

"Miroku. . ." Sango uttered. She was starting to wake. Trying to lift herself up by the use of her elbows, Sango questioned Miroku's true feelings, "You love me?"

A bolt of pale blue light emulated from Miroku's body. He shouted, "TACHISARA KOREDE, DORE!"

The chant came to full power as the blue light race through his body and out his staff. Kagura was instantly slammed out of the way. She was tossed into the air. Kagura had to stop herself by using her own powers of the wind. She floated in mid-air with her eyes set wildly. "What was that?" she gasped.

"Miroku?" Sango gasped. She sat up in pain, wondering what could happen.

"My God!" Kagome gasped, as her eyes grew wide. She was stunned to see what kind of power Miroku really had.

Miroku fell to his knees. Not only his cruised hand was thumping, his heart as well was in anogy. What was inside him, which caused him to explode that like?

"You are more than just a mere monk, boy!" Sesshomaru pouted in a darkened mood. His knuckles began to crack with pleasure. He was going to take Miroku and rip the monk into little pieces. But, first he had to wear Miroku down. Sesshomaru felt a strange power inside this human.

Miroku was breathing hard as his ribs jolted their protests of pain. "Gods!" he gasped. He started to hug his sides to stop the pain. "I never felt that!"

"You are so much bother, boy. It will be hard to get rid of you," Sesshomaru said as he started to walk towards the fallen monk.

"What do you want?" Kagome said as she sat up. She was now trying to keep Miroku from got hurt even more. "You have your father other sword. You have a loyal follower in Jaken. What about Rin? Don't you care about her?"

Kagome had to reason with Sesshomaru if she was going to save Inuyasha's life. Her words, which Kagome was trying to use on Sesshomaru, were going to waist. He had a scrap of feeling for Rin and nothing else. He wanted more than anything was to be feared by all who came to see him. "What are you trying to say? That I should leave you behind and go on with my life, just because of a mere child."  
"Yes. . .I mean no. I don't know what I say," Kagome gasped. She saw Sesshomaru's eyes slightly glaring at her.

"For a splitting image of Kikyo. . .you seemed to have a mind of your own. Very scattered," Sessohmaru said.

"What?" Kagome snapped in defense. She threw her arms down as her hands curled up. "I need to take back the mistake I made. Breaking the Shikon jewel wasn't my idea. It just happened. All I want is to have Inuaysha back to normal. Can't you see that he is your only brother, the link to your father!"

Ssango was now sitting up. She was hoping for Sessohmaru to see reason in what Kagome was saying. Kagura was getting into a kneeling pose. She was feeling the pain of being thrown.

"Is that all you have to say?" Sessohmaru asked. He felt a stray hair moving across his face. He reached over with a hand to pull it back.

"Yes," Kagome said. She noticed Sesshomaru's eyes. How cold they were. Her speech of sympathy towards Inuyasha didn't even faze his half demonic brother. "Please let me go!"

"Little mouse. I'll never let you go!" he snorted. He drew another sword. This was not the Tenseiga. This was the Toukijin, the world most deadly blade. He had to have the Tetsusaiga if even meant slicing off the arm that Inuyasha used in wielding the sword.

Kagome gasped as she saw the Toukijin. What was wrong with this picture? Yes, Sesshomaru was evil, yet there was a hint of mercy in him. He said, "Time to leave this world."

Kagome had only one thing to use as a trump card, her arrows. She had two left from the last battle. She reached into the quaver for her last to arrows. Hoping to have a wish left, Kagome pulled out of the arrows. Aligning the sights, Kagome had her bow posed in front of Sesshomaru. He was slowly walking over to her. He was trying to describe how he was going to have her as a slave in the same way as Kikyo was tied to Naraku. To have a human heart in one's possession was a treat for the owner. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered. "I have to hurt your only brother!"

Placing the arrow on the bowstrings, Kagome closed her eyes. She drew back the bowstrings and released her arrow. In an instant, the arrow went sailing in the air.

Sesshomaru saw the arrow flying towards him. He raised the Toukijin midway. With a slicing blow, he cut the arrow before it came with in inches of him. A burst of white smoke encircled him. He quickly shielded his eyes from the smoke. "Wench!" he thought in hissing tones.

"Come on," a voice said. A pair of hands made a grab for Kagome's arms. She was quickly lifted up into the air. She was being carried to a tree.

Feeling the rough fur poking through her school uniform, Kagome tried to make sense of the events, which took place. She happened to glance down at the creature who was carrying her. It was Renkotsu, one of Kouga's tribal followers. She screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!"

Renkotsu shouted back as he heard Kagome's protest, "TO INUYASHA!"

"WHAT? WHY?" she asked again.

"KOUGA TOLD US TO. HE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BE SAD," Renkotsu shouted.

The wolf demon's statement made Kagome think. What was going on? Kouga wasn't going to be nice to Inuyasha. Yet, he was going to bend over backwards to make Kagome happy. "I have to trust him," she thought.

Then, she heard a noise. It was Kirara running at top speed, trying to catch up with Renkotsu. On her back was Miroku holding an injured Sango. The sun was setting slowly as night began to creep very so carefully on the waking world.

"You have got to rest," Kagome warned the others.

Renkotsu stopped in front of a brook. How long have they being traveling? Kirara halted as well. Miroku helped Sango off the fire cat's back. They had the long night ahead of them. Kagome remembered leaving her backpack behind. She hoped no one would have picked it up. Then, she did a panic face. A thought of missing homework was starting to eat at her. She was ready so far behind at her school. Then, she saw the pack being carried by Sango. The young woman said, "You forgot this!"

"Oh, thanks!" Kagome breathed as a cold sweat broke out in her face. She was saved. Kagome ran up to take the blessed pack from Sango.

"How long does Inuyasha have," Miroku asked in a pondering voice.

Renkotsu started to look gravely at the monk. He heard Myoga the flea speaking to Kouga. Inuyasha was getting extremely weakened by the poison. Inuyasha began to ask for his mother. Sango looked at Renkotsu, "What's wrong?"

Kagome interrupted by asking. "Is anyone hungry?"

"A little," Miroku said. He was deeply shaken up.

"What do you have?" Renkotsu asked. He wondered why Kagome felt like she needed to eat.

A little bit of dried fish and some turnips!" Kagome said as she tried to force a fake smile.

"Dried fish!" Sango uttered sadly. She remembered the day Kagome and Inuyasha went out fishing. It seemed so long ago.

"Listen. . .we have to eat!" Kagome snapped wildly. She never had this feeling of loss before. Kagome felt like she was worthless. "I want don't to leave. I want to stay here."

"Lady. . .Kagome," Miroku gaped a little surprised.

"I was the blame for breaking Shikon jewel. I didn't want to lose it. Stupid jerk, Inuy. . .Inuy. . .Inuyasha started to chase me." Kagome began to sob. She was covering her face with both hands.

"We know. Don't put the hurt on yourself. Try to reason with yourself. Inuyasha is weak like the rest of us. He is half human," Sango said. She started to stand up.

Renkotsu just once had to take change of things. He had always followed Kouga. Was this his only taste of what a true leader was like? He walked over to see if he was going to be a comfort or a pain to Kagome. He said as reached over to take Kagome's shoulders in to his hands, "Listen, sister. You have to be brave. We still have half the night to go. We eat what we can and then we are leaving. O.K."  
Just strong words coming from this quiet creature that had followed someone else, it seemed strange. He watched as Kagome buried her head against his chest. She was now crying. Miroku was going to speak up. Renkotsu said as he clumsily held Kagome, "Don't even think about it. Let sister cry. She needs to be strong!"

The running never stopped. Kagome felt the icy hands of both Naraku's power and Sesshomaru's taste for blood. The bugs that Naraku had sent out with Kagura were destroyed by Miroku's wind tunnel. Kagura was left behind to care for her wounds from the blast. The time it took to eat was short and to the point.

It was nearly daylight, just a few hours and Inuyasha was reaching the final hours of his life. He grew quiet as Keada attend to his body. Kagome and Renkotsu saw the lights in some of the huts in the village. If they were to make it there was one more roadblock to destroy, which stood in their path. Sesshomaru wasn't going to give up that easily. Even it meant killing all four at the Keada's doorstep.

Keada was catnapping as she sat near Inuyasha's futon. She saw with her mind's eye, Sesshomaru standing with the Toukijin. The blade was sheathing with sugar coppery smell and sight of a fresh kill. No further Keada had to dream. She snapped to attention out of her sleep. She whispered as she glanced down at the sleeping figure, "Inuyasha."

She had to think and do it quickly before the vision of Kagome dying came to life.

Shippou was curled up, sleeping on a spot, which was level in the roof. He was so deeply in his dreams, he had a heard time waking up. "Shippou. . .SHIPPOU!" a voice called out.

There was no response from the little fox demon. He felt a fly buzzing around his one ear. Reaching up to lazily swat at, Shippou muttered in his sleep.

"SHIPPOU!" the voice said for a last time before a small rock landed on Shippou's head.

He was jolted out his sleep by the foreign object's sharp pain. He blinked his eyes slowly open and yawned.

"Finally," the voice huffed.

Shippou looked around the roof. Then, he craned his head a little ways down to stare at Keada. She was upset as she scowled. "I need ye. . ." she said.

"For what?" he murmured loudly. Then, he yawned again.

Then, Keada softened her voice a little. She noticed the sky as it grew a little rough, "Find Lady Kagome. I had a vision."

"About what?" he pondered about what was in Keada's vision. "She hasn't been here for a few days!"

"I know that. She is coming back any time soon. I had a vision. . . she and Master Miroku and Lady Sango are in danger. Lord Sessohmaru is throwing those three in great peril for Lord Inuyasha's sword."

"Uh?" Shippou said. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out his eyes.

"Lady Kagome has the sap from a very special flower. It will cure Inuyasha's fever!" Kaeda said.

"What's that got to do with me?" Shippou asked.

"Lord Sessohmaru still seeks the Tetsusaiga!"

Shippou felt the wind picking up when it grew warmer. He could see Kirara running towards the village. He also noticed Renkotsu heading up the lead. "I can see Kagome, Sango and Miroku riding on Kirara's back."

"How fast are they coming?" Kaeda asked rapidly.

"Pretty fast. It seems like they are trying to out run something!" Shippou uttered. He and Kaeda heard an unearthly shriek. Shippou looked up at Un and Ah racing in the skies. "Good grief!" he yipped loudly.

Keada became annoyed with the little fox demon. She huffed, "What is ye problem?"

"Nothing. I think Sessohmaru is coming!" Shippou yelped.

"What's this?" the elder gasped. In all the demons of the world, one was coming to calm his prize once and for all. Keada had to think on her feet. "We are not powerless. Small in number, but not powerless. Come off the roof and help me!"

Shippou stood slowly on the roof. He asked as he walked to the edge of the roof, "What do you just say?"

"I have an idea. If Sessohmaru wants Inuyasha dead, then we can fool him into wanting something to stay alive for as a pawn than a mere demon's sword!" Keada said as she started up the path leading to the village's edge.

"Uh?" Shippou gasped. He leapt off the roof. Landing on his feet, Shippou followed Keada to the edge.

"Is it true that Lord Sessohmaru has a human girl as a companion?" Keada asked as she glanced down at Shippou.

"Yea, why?" Shippou asked.

"This girl, she's like a daughter to Sessohmaru?"

"Maybe. Rin does hang around with him a lot."

"Is she is a sort of daughter to him. . .then, saw can use the one thing on which Lord Sessohmaru doesn't use that often, compassion!"

Shippou was puzzled at what Kaeda stated.

As the two reached the village outskirts, Kaeda was piecing together a plan. Shippou was a fox demon, a tricky and sly shape changer. He could change into humans when he needed to. Kaeda knew that magic all too well. She asked, "Could ye change your body into that one of the girl who is Lord Sessohmaru's companion?"

"I think I could. Why?"

"This is what I have in store for that wolf. You turn yourself into Rin and try to get Miroku to use his wind tunnel on you!" Kaeda said in a calm voice.

Shippou was terrified at the idea. He panicked at first as his eyes shot up. He said in scared tone, "Are you nuts. Miroku has a ton of power in that Wind Tunnel."

"Are ye scared little fox?" Kaeda asked in a slight perturbed voice.

"No. . ." Shippou griped. He was trying to a better idea of the situation.

"Listen. You are not doing this for only Inuyasha, but Kagome. She likes you as if you are a brother. Is this not true?"

"Yea. I'll try it, but what else do you want me to do?"

"If he does use it . . .then, I want you to run as fast as you can."

"Gulp!" the little fox demon shuttered.

Kagome and the others were growing weak. It seemed like years before they could reach the village. She prayed in her heart that she was going to make it. She started to have flash backs of Inuyasha. "Kagome. . .you are such a pest to me!" yipped an angered Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry. . .for you remind me of Kikyo so much, Kagome!" Inuyasha was sad as he held her in his arms.

Kagome saw Inuyasha injured as he braced his shoulder from a sword wound his other hand.

Inuyasha was coming towards her with blood in his eyes. She screamed, "SIT, BOY!"

The demon dog slammed into the dirt.

"Oh, dear God. . .we'll we make it in time?" Kagome thought to herself.

(* I'm using the song Clocks by the group named Coldplay. I used it many times when I wrote this story. It seems to fit in with Inuyasha and Kagome's friendship)

Lights go out and I can't be saved Tides that I tried to swim against Have bought me down upon my knees Oh I beg, I beg and plead Singing

"Just a little more. . .Kirara!" Sango pleaded. She knew her fire cat was grow weaker from this trip.

"Come out of things unsaid Shoot an apple off my head And a trouble that can't be namedA tiger's waiting to be tamed Singing You are You are

"If this is a test of all the powers of good and evil. Then, I hope good wins!" Miroku prayed in a loud yelp. Confusion that never stopsThe closing walls and the ticking clocksGonna come back and take you homeI could not stop, that you now knowSinging come out upon my seasCursed missed opportunitiesAm I part of the cureOr am I part of the diseaseSessohmaru was gaining with every step of Ah and Un mighty hoof beats. Singing You are, you are You are, you are You are, you are You are, you are.

"I can see Lady Kaeda. . .she is standing at the edge of the village!" a villager said to another. "Yea. . .what she is holding?" the other villager asked the first villager. The two villagers saw Kaeda rushing past them with Shippou in her hands. And nothing else comparesAnd nothing else comparesAnd nothing else comparesAnd nothing else compares"Inuyasha!" Kagome's inner, most voice whispered as a dance of images flashed in front of Kagome's mind's are,you areHome, home, where I wanted to goHome, home, where I wanted to goHome, home, where I wanted to go(you are)Home, home, where I wanted to go(you are)

Shippou was near a spot that he hoped that Kirara would run past. He gathered up last bits of courage that he had. He said before changing his form into the young girl named Rin, "Here goes nothing!"

In an instant, Shippou transformed himself in a cloud of magical mist into Rin. Rin fell to the ground as if she was hurt. Hoping to conceal the tail which Shippou had trouble with, Rin laid on her back in the tall grass. Then, she grabbed clumps full of dirt and tall grass. Rin was making sure that it looked she had gotten into a fight with someone by smearing the dirt and grass on her body.

A moment had past, Kirara halted at the sound of a creature crying. The three passengers were instantly knocked off of her back. She looked around at the tall grasses to find the one who was crying. Miroku, who landed on his back said, "Where are we?"

Kagome who landed on her one side, "We're near the village. I can't stop. . ."

Kagome rolled up her one hand and proceeded to thump the ground with it.

Sango who landed on her rear was now going to give Kirara a piece of her mind, "What in the name of the gods are you doing, Kirara?"

The fire cat was too involved with her search. She began to sniff the ground. The odor of the creature that was crying seemed odd. She sniffed wildly the ground. Sango was now ticked off. She stood up sorely and yelled, "AREYOU EVEN LISTNENING TO ME?"

The wind carried the crying to Miroku. His keen sense of hearing was now being drawn to the person crying. He sat up in a cautious way with his staff in his left hand. "I wonder who and where is this sound coming from!" the monk thought.

Kagome bit her lower lip in anger as she sat up sloppily. She heard the noise too. It seemed to take the edge off of own her anger just a little. She noticed Kirara sniffing the ground for the noisemaker.

Kirara stopped in her tracks. She found a little girl lying on the ground face up. Kagome realized what the noise was. She thought, "Oh. . .no. That sounds like. . ."

Kagome stood up, slowly. Taking the smallest of steps toward the creature, the crying became louder. Kagome came upon the crying to see the fake Rin. She gasped, "A little girl!"

The fake Rin spoke in a loud enough whisper for Kagome's ears, "It's me. . .Shippou!"

At first, Kagome was surprised to hear Shippou's voice coming from Rin's mouth. She bent down to have a closer look. Holding her breath, Kagome asked in the same loud whisper, "Is that really you, Shippou?"

"Yea. . .I changed myself to look like Rin. I even smeared dirt and grass to look like I was beaten up by a few the villagers," Rin uttered. Then, he went back crying.

Sango, Miroku and Kirara walked up to the two. Miroku asked, "What happened?"

Then, he glanced at the fake Rin. He continued in an appalled gasp, "To Rin. . .is that Sessohmaru's ward, Rin!"

Playing along with Shippou's ruse, Kagome said, "Some of the villagers got mad because they wanted to have the shards too. So, they decided to beat up Rin to get to close to the jewel shards."

Bending down to have a closer look, Miroku heard Rin said, "It's me. . .really. I'm Shippou."

At first, Miroku recoiled in a standing pose. Flinging his arms about, nearly dropping his staff, Miroku said, "What in the. . ."

"Yes. It's him. . ." Kagome hissed. She was trying to let the other three know without giving the plot to Shippou's idea away.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked a little imitated at Rin's trickery.

Rin nodded and then, winkled for conformation.

Beading down for a second glance, Miroku uttered loudly, "Then, who put you up to this, mockery?"

"Lady Kaeda! I'll tell you about this later," Rin whispered loudly. Then, he noticed Sessohmaru making a path through the thick grasses of the field. Closing his eyes, Shippou pretended to grow quiet.

Sessohmaru stood in front of the group now. He scanned the field for his half brother, Inuyasha. There wasn't a trace to be found. He asked in a cool tone of voice, "What was this? A wake!"

"No. . .he's on the brink of losing his life!" Kagome snapped. She was now upset at the outcome and time was slipping away from her. She was driven by her own hate to be defiant. She wanted to show how she felt to Sessohmaru by hitting just a little. Was that feeling driven by the power of the Shikon jewel shards?

"Have you no consideration towards your brother?" Miroku asked. He squatted down to be near the fake Rin. "Well?"

Sessohmaru shifted his glare at the monk. Not a word was spoken. He was hoping for the sun to rise.

"Then, you have no protest if I used a living sacrifice to keep Inuyasha alive?" Miroku asked. He had an idea. It seemed a wild one and not like the normal one a monk in his station of the ranks of his shrine would think of. He reached over to pick up the fake Rin. "Look what has happened to your so called child!"

Cradling the fake Rin to his chest Miroku stood up. Walking over to the full-blooded demon, the monk's face turned cold.

Kagome wondered why Sessohmaru didn't act on impulse. She asked, "What are you doing? You have the Tokjin. I thought I and the others were dead meat."

"That would be amusing. Yet, I'm a patient creature," Sessohmaru said a little bitterly.

"Patient. . .for what?" Kagome asked in anger. Wondering what was the reason for behind Sessohmaru's statement, Kagome bit her lower lip.

"I'm patient for the sun to raise. That is all!" Sessohmaru said.

Miroku's mind was now turning over a ton of different ideas. Then, he hit upon the only one. It had to do with the poisonous birds and bugs that attacked Inuyasha. He put the attack and the sun rising together. The poison must have a short time before the victim dies! He grew terrible abashed to see how Sessohmaru could stoop. "Then, you would object if I take Rin's life and place into Inuyasha's dying body?" the monk asked sharply. His face became sullen as his eyes grew with fiery heat.

"Are you. . ." Sessohmaru gasped. He took a few sweeping strides over to see if Rin was really herself. His face changed into one of complete rage. He desired to have his brother's sword was quickly shoved aside. The idea of keeping a human child was a strange session. He still had to grasp the feeling of commitment. "What?" he hissed.

Kagome remembered a demon that took her soul to awaken Kikyo from her slumber. She had to get Sessohmaru to buy into the idea of using Rin's life to save Inuyasha's life. She said in a cool almost frightening tone, "There was one demon who can do it!"

Sessohmaru was taken aback by this mere girl's words. He had heard about the spider witch called Urasue. She had stolen Kikyo's ashes and used Kagome's soul for the dead girl's body. He wondered what ever happened to Urasue.

If Kagome and the others could pull the wool over Sessohmaru's eyes, maybe the demon could spare them from death. Sessohmaru stared down at the fake Rin. He uttered sharply, "Who did this to do?"

There were many bruises and smears of mud covering the sweet face; Shippou was giving a convincing show.

"The villagers were upset about your hateful scheme. They heard about you stopping the finishing of the Shikon jewel!" Miroku said, coldly.

"That wasn't my idea. Naraku still has a strong desire for that blasted trinket. Me, all I want is my brother's sword and his power behind it!"

"Then, that's it?" Sango asked a little bitterly. She glared softly at Sessohmaru. "I have no idea that you could be that heartless."

"Heartless or greedy. . . you, Sessohmaru have no love of Rin. I can see it what are faint traces in your soul for what cold pass as love," Miroku sighed.

"Not love, just an understanding for the girl," Sessohmaru said.

There was a minute of silence before the fake Rin let out a sharp little cry of pain. Sessohmaru froze for a minute. He was distance many times in the past. He barely smiled at Rin or even encouraged her. Was this a test of his affections for the little orphaned girl? He had to barging his brother's woman to get his child back. He reached over with at rembling hand as she opened her eyes for a minute. "Ses-ses-sessohmaru!" the fake Rin murmured through panting breaths.

"Rin?" Sessohmaru said a little tenderly, scared of what was unfolding.

"I'm sorry that you are here!" Rin murmured.

"No. I can here for one reason. You, on the other hand shouldn't have come. Did Jaken put you up to this?" he asked, gently.

"No. . .I wanted to help you. So, I came here to find your brother's sword!"

The air grew quiet. Miroku, Sango and Kagome prayed in their hearts for release for captive. Then, an unexpected surprise hit them. Sessohmaru reached over to take Rin into his own arms.  
"What are you doing?" Miroku asked a little puzzled.

"I'll have Rin to myself. I don't want to lose her!" Sessohmaru said.

"What?" Kagome yipped. Her acting was very convincing.

"You want to forfeit Inuyasha for Rin?" Sango groaned.

Sessohmaru had enough of these human children nipping at his heels. He took Rin and cradled her in his one arm. "She is mine. Do what you want to do with my brother. For I am a willing creature, who can wait for another chance," he huffed. Then, he glanced at Kagome. "You are the least of my concerns for now."

It was a bolt from the blue. Sessohmaru had changed his mind. He was willing to let the others go. He didn't want Rin to suffer for too long. He had the Tenseiga to heal Rin. He will pay the villagers for what they had done to his child.

"Oh, my God!" Kagome thought. She was stunned instantly as she looked at Sessohmaru. "He's that dumb to the point of letting us go!"

Opening her mouth to say a thank you, Kagome could scarcely breath. She was awed by Sessohmaru's kindness.

"You can go. . .but, I don't know how you will be able to take Inuyasha's condition!" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't want you to think I will not forgot this," Kagome yipped softly, swallowing her pride and her own bitter tears. Slowly turning towards the village, Kagome, Sango and Miroku kept their mouths shut.

"Rin. . .hang on!" Sessohmaru said tenderly. Without looking, he whistled for Ah and Un. He went back to staring at Rin.

Rin groaned as she closed her eyes. "I wanna go!" she cried softly.

Sessohmaru heard the might hoof beats of the demonic horse. "I don't have the Tenseiga. It's with Jaken."

"I hurt!" Rin yipped through painful tears.

"Shh!" Sessohmaru hushed gently. He was concern for Rin. He had grown to love this little orphaned one. As he tried to place Rin on the demonic horse, he whispered a little story about dragonflies to her. She opened her eyes a little. "I would like to have some berries?" Rin asked, forcing a weak smile on her lips.

"In time," Sessohmaru said. Rising his hand to tie the rein around Rin's tiny body.

In Rin's mind, Shippou was planning to get Sessohmaru to stay put. He said gently, "It's good that I came or they could used your soul for that half-wit brother of mines on body!"

Then, as the last tie was in place, Sessohmaru heard a change in Rin's voice, which unnerved him. Instantly changed into giggles. She glanced up at Sessohmaru. A smile played on her lips. Sessohmaru became concerned for his ward. Was she losing her mind after the villagers beat her? She was mute when the villagers beat her at her town. He questioned her with a raised eyebrow, "Rin. . .what is wrong?"

"Gottcha. . .you fool!" Rin squealed.

"Uh?" he gasped in surprise. He placed his hand on her chest to keep her from moving at all. She had wounds that if she moved could spell out a painful recovery.

Then, Rin's voice changed into Shippou's own voice. He said, "I've always want to get the better of you. . .creep!"

Feeling like he was being fooled upon, Sessohmaru ordered a little sharply, "Rin. . .are you in there!"

"Maybe the body is. . .but, I'm a real sly fox!" Rin giggled.

"What are you saying!"

"This is payback for the stunt that you pull on Inuyasha. I don't want him to die. . .you got it!" Rin said. Then, she leaned forward as far as she could. With her mouth, Rin clamped down on the edge of Sessohmaru's hand. Then, he changed back into Shippou. Sessohmaru winced from the deep nip, Shippou was inflicting on. He wasn't going to let this full-blooded demon go. He had no choice with saving a life. Sessohmaru wanted to out a small dagger he had with at all times. He was still able to his energy whip. Yet, this was a mere speck of a fox demon. For a minute the great Sessohmaru was unable to move.

In the still, slightly moving wind, Sessohmaru heard a distant rustle in the tall grasses. Turning his head in the discretion of the rustle, Sessohmaru could smell wolf in a mere hint of an odor. He murmured out loud, "That is no ordinary scent!"

In the other end of the woods, Kouga was running with all of his strength. He was healed that he went on a mini quest for Kagome. He had to keep Kagome safe. When he was able to travel, he was in a rage.

Sessohmaru had to free himself from Shippou's grasp. Shippou was more of a pest than anything else. The little fox demon felt his jaw snapped open with a fast jerk as Sessohmaru's hand whipped itself away from Shippou's mouth. Instant pain made Shippou cry out in agony.  
"Pest!" Sessohmaru spat in acid tones.

At the same time, Kouga happened to whiz past Sessohmaru at his full speed. The stately demon felt the wind enclosing his body like a glove. Dawn was coming in full. Kouga whipped around for a strike. He had to stop Sessohmaru from taking Inuyasha's life. The wolf demon held a long-standing grudge with Inuyasha.

As Kouga come in full view of Sessohmaru, he yelled, "The day you want mutt face dead . . .is the same day you will be I will kill you . . .creep. I want Inuyasha to die at my own hands!"

Kouga leapt into the air. He was going to give Sessohmaru a serious thrashing.

Sessohmaru had a mere glimpse of what was about to come. He had to reflect Kouga's blows.  
Kouga flew with prefect ease, making an arc towards the stately demon.

Shippou quickly closed his eyes. He had seen the spats between Inuyasha and Kouga. This was going to be different. This was two full-blooded demons, not a half-breed and a full blood. Kouga had clashed with Sessohmaru in the past, yet Sessohmaru was tricked into this battle. It seemed like more to Naraku's pleasure to toy with Sessohmaru than an all out bout. Kouga was taking notes from Naraku. "Idiot!" Sessohmaru said before he moved to avoid Kouga's fists.

"What the. . .?" Kouga thought. He knew that Sessohmaru was trying not to get hurt. It drove him up a wall. He yelled as he went for a second punch, ""STAND STILL!"

Calmly, coolly, Sessohmaru stood his ground before saying, "Why should I?"

"Because, Kagome is my woman and mutt face, Inuyasha is only one that I want to get rid of. . .you are just a pain in my side. Take what you want from him and clear out!" Kouga huffed, trying to catch his breath.

Raising his hand, Sessohmaru had no idea what was going to happen. Rolling up his hand into a fist, Sessohmaru had to be careful in his pouch. He had to take down Kouga with one blow. Kouga could see it coming. He titled at a forty-five degree angle and dug in his heels. Running at full speed, Kouga was aimed right at Sessohmaru. This wolf demon had to stop this brother feud just long enough for one life to survive.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango were at the path near Kaeda's hut. Kaeda was standing at the doorway. When he saw the three riding Kalala's back, she moved to one side of the doorway. "Please hurry. . .Inuyasha is on the edge of the dead world," the elder thought.  
Kagome gave a quick glance at Kaeda as the elder gnawed her lower lip. Kalala stopped at the threshold of the hut. Quickly Kagome and Miroku dismounted off the fire kitten's back. Kaeda moved to the doorway of the house. Placing a hand on her screen door, Kaeda prayed a simple prayer of hope. When the two saw Inuasyha's weakened body still laying in the mar, their heart sank. He was covered in sweat and his breathing was labored. He murmured in his fevered sleep, "Mama. . .mama! I want to play!"

In Inuyasha's dream world, he was laying on a bed of ivy underneath a maple tree. He appeared to be in peaceful sleep. He heard a humming coming towards him, a sweet and gentle sound. Inuyasha yawned, "Mama?"

He opened his eyes in a lazy way. He saw his mother picking wild flowers near him. She was kneeling like she did when she picked flowers for herself. Inuyasha sat up slowly with a cloudily head. His mother heard him stirring and said with a smile, "Inuyasha. You sleepy head!"

"Mother?" Inuyasha gasped with widening eyes. It was really she in his viewpoint. He watched as his mother waded through the ivy. She was carrying an armload of flowers. She appeared to be healthy like the time before she died.

She said with a cheerful smile, "My boy. You look like you hadn't got enough rest."

"Uh?" Inuyasha gaped. He wondered if he was really dreaming or not. He raised a hand to his eyes in order to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"You still have the poison in your body!" His mother said a she walked over to Inuyasha. Bending down, she dropped the flowers on the ground next to her son in a gentle way.

"Mother. . .what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. He could smell the sweet odor of flowers in his dreams. He was now at peace with himself.

"You were. . ." she said as she began to take a few of the flowers in her hands. She shook the dew off the flowers with gentle grace. While attending to the flowers, she was avoiding her own son. There was a terrible secret she was keeping inside. She glanced at her son, her beloved boy. Then, she sharply her gaze was diverted.

Inuyasha saw the look of his mother. "Mother. . .what is it?" he questioned the woman who gave him life.

He hated when people didn't tell him anything.

"You look hot . ." she said as she reached out to touch his forehead.

To feel her touch sent a cold chill up Inuyasha's spine. She quickly, softly removed her hand. Inuyasha was stunned speechless. He watches as his mother went back her flowers. She began to braid some of the flowers. He asked slowly, "Mother. . .I'm not sure of what is going on!"

"My boy . . .they came to hurt you!" she said as her fingers nibbling braided a flower crown. It was a minute that she had finished her work and she showed it to Inuyasha. He told her it was nice. Then, she placed the crown on her boy's head. The sweet, heady odor was a dizzy distraction to him. He had a lightheaded feeling starting to peck at him.

"Mama!" he murmured. He tired to shake the sickness off. Growing sleepy Inuyasha was hoping not to become ill. He began to sway a little. Then, a wave of acid burn bore down on him.

"Lay back down and get some rest. . ." his mother said. She worried about her son at she placed a hand on his shoulder. Pushing him back into the ivy.  
He gasped as he felt the ivy. He wanted to cry. "Mama. . please," he protested.

"Sleep. . .my little baby. . .sleep!" the voice said as his mother's singing began to fill his head.

"Please. . .don't leave me," he yipped, losing all control of his senses.

"Hush," her voice chanced into a seeming fog of noise.

"What?" he gasped as his voice grew louder in pitch. "Don't leave. . .me. . .Mother. . .mother!"

The séance had also changed into the inside of a shrine. Inuyasha was involuntary frightened out of his wit. He was still on his back and now raising his hands in the air. The half demon clawed at the air trying to hold on to the ever-shifting space around him.

"Inuyasha?" a voice even sweeter than his other asked.

Inuyasha instinctively blinked his eyes open. The figure was now a little blurry. It hovered above him. Trying to focus on the figure, Inuyasha asked in a groggy panic, "Who is it?"

"Don't you know?" the voice asked in a giggle.

"No," he cried a little weary. He opened his eyes for a second time. Still the same blurry images floated wildly about him. He felt terrorized at the creature hovering above him. He raised his one hand with claws like nails extended at the figure. He said in a thick groggy voice, "Tell me your name!"

"It's Kikyo. . .remember!" the voice replied in a gentle tone.

"Ki. . .Ki. . .Kikyo!" he mumbled through. He tried to think of the name. It sounded like someone he knew in the past. Tiny fragments of his past flew in his mind. He closed his eyes for a split second.

"My friend," the voice asked. "How does your head feel?"

"My what?" he gasped. He felt nibbles of pain coming for every direction. Then, he felt it, the sharp pulsation knawel in his head.

"The one who was going to purify the Shikon Jewel."

"Uh. . .what?" Inuyasha groaned a little as he tried to piece things together. "What do you mean?"

"The jewel of the four souls. You were hoping to become human!"

Inuyasha finally came to his senses. He had his mind focused for a minute on his memories. All seemed to click into place after a breath's time. "Kikyo.. . ."

He was stunned like before. There sitting in front of him was someone from his past. The image of the beautiful priestess Kikyo stood in front of him. He had to sit up for a minute to see of his eyes were playing tricks on him or not. "Why are you here?" he asked her.

She smiled sweetly at him. It was like the old days before he was pinned to a tree and she was slain by Naraku in the guise of Inuyasha.

"Love?" she asked in a coy tone of voice.

Inuyasha remembered how Kikyo felt after she was brought back to life from the demon Urasuea's foul trick. Then, the other times of tying to catch him and Kagome off guard with the fake love that she, Kikyo had owned. All she wanted was the Shikon jewel. In fact, she wanted to kill off Naraku for tricking her into stealing the jewel off of Kagome. Inuyasha felt the coldness on every time he saw her. He truly believed that his own beloved Kikyo was now a puppet to Naraku. "Are you pulling my leg?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" she laughed again. She looked so wonderful as she sat next to him.

"I don't know. I have a bit of trouble in understanding you!" he snapped a little coldly.

"This one time, don't," she said. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He was confused and worried. Why did she care about him? After all, he was a demon. She did care at one time. She even showed her love to him to make Kagome jealous on many different chance meeting between the two former lovers. He felt alone in the coldness of love's little trickery ways. "What did you hurt me when I was there after you took Kagome's soul. I was beginning to understand her. I don't want any riffs between you and her. I can't go back and rearrange the past," he confessed in his softness tone of voice.

Kikyo bend her head in shame. She gripped at the ivy with both hands. Then, she glanced at his face with slight tears in her eyes. "I felt pain of betrayal in my heart. That's why I hurt you. . .and I'm sorry for that!"

"Sorry," Inuyasha said in controlled grief as tears began to well up in his eyes. He tried to sense any hints of Naraku. None was there in this strange meeting. ". . .For what. . .pinning me to a tree!"

"Hear my words for your life is growing short. Drink the sweet water and be headed," she said.

Inuyasha was now baffled to end of his wit. His eyes bugged out at Kikyo. He gaped with his hands at in the air. His fingers were twitching a little bit. He yipped, "What are you talking about?"

"I know this is strange, yet this is a way to save your life. Please take the sweet water of the lily and it let heal you!"

Inuyasha saw a change in Kikyo's body. It instantly grew bright with a silver glow. It was through she was not made of flesh; instead she was made of fog. Was he being tricked again? He hated any use of magic, which could fool him. He tried to stand up and found out that he was now incased by the ivy. He knew that Kikyo was up to no good. He yelled at her, "What in the world did you do to me!"

His panic grew into a wild rage. He felt the ivy crawling at his hands and feet, holding fast to the ground. He yipped out loudly, "Kikyo. . .please don't kill me! It was Naraku who looked like me when the Shikon jewel was stolen from the shrine!"

"Uh?" Kikyo gasped. Her face changed into another blurred sight.

Inuyasha panicked as his heart began to beat wildly. He knew about how death could affect people. Some had gone crazy before taking their last breath. He was a demon. Having the abilities to out live humans was one of his traits. Was this his way to go? "You lying witch . . .what have you pulled on me?"

"What?" Kikyo's voice hummed. It seemed like Kikyo was fading away from Inuyasha. He didn't have the means of catching up to her.

"Come on out, Naraku! I know you there," Inuyasha yelped out. He tried to squirm in the ivy, but to no avail.

"What are you talking about?" the voice asked. All of Kikyo's body changed into a cloud, deeping the fog.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha hissed as his gold eyes narrowed with burning furor.

"Who?" the voice asked for a second time. The fog changed into a blur right in front of Inuyasha.

"Blast!" Inuyasha's mind rang out in rage.

"Calm down!" the voice in a firm voice.

Inuyasha's breathing was wild as he felt the ivy changing. What was happening to him? He asked himself, "Is this a way to die? To fight."

The blur grew and changed shape in front him.

"Then, why I'm so scared to face death. I must be all that willing not to leave this world, yet!"

"Stop moving," the voice called out.

Inuyasha was becoming annoyed with the voice. He groggily raised his hand and extended his clawed fingers. He was going to claw his way of out Death's might grip one way or another. Then, he felt a touch, which was soft, yet firm. Was an angel helping him not to fear death? He whimpered a little inexpertly, "Why are you holding my hand for?"

"Inuyasha! It's O.K. You had a high fever! It's broken and you are just under its control!" the voice said steadily. The voice seemed to tone down a few notches before speaking.

"A high fever?" he asked a little puzzled. He was still scared.

"Yes. Now open your eyes to see not I'm Kikyo!" the voice said.

"My eyes are opened!" he quipped. He didn't want to cross the voice, but he was still ticked off at the ordering he was getting from it.

"Then, look at me," the voice called out.

Inuyasha had to stare for a couple of minutes. The blurred image of dark haired figure took shape. Slowly, gradually, the image of Kagome stared back at Inuyasha. He gasped as his hands were extended out. Kagome gentle took one her own and placed around his. She was a little scared to watch Inuyasha going through the pain of the cure. He said in a slightly slur, "Ka-Ka-Kagome!"

"Yea. Are you awake?" she asked in a deeply concerned voice.

Inuyasha felt his head swell a little. He gasped for a third time. Staring up at her, Inuyasha said, "I feel a little warm and my mouth is dry!"

"Good. . .let me make you some tea!" Kagome sighed in relief.

A couple of days had past, Inuyasha was still a little bit on the shaky side. He was permitted to get up and walk around the hut for a little bit. When he felt weak, Kagome or Kaeda would help to his bed. Miroku stopped over with Sango to see how Inuyasha was holding. The half demon would mutter about the pain from the bird and bug bites. Then, Inuyasha would quietly thank each one of them. He was humbled to into humiliation as the story unfolded about finding the Ruffled lily. He heard each detail including the ones with Kouga and his tribe of wolf demons. He mumbled thanks to give Kouga as Kagome was going to home for a long and well earned nap.

Kagome came back after a week's time to the village after finishing ups her exams. She and the others were roasting sweet potatoes in front of Kaeda's hut. The early night dust was starting to spill into the afternoon sky. Inuyasha sat with his back to the wall. He was waiting for his turn. It seemed odd for this half demon to be so quiet. He tried to piece things from the previous experience together. He wasn't there when Kouga saved Kagome. He wanted to hear about Sessohmaru's greed before changeling his own brother to a duel. He had missed out on the excitement of the hunt. Yet, he had his own adventure during his time of the strange poisonous illness that own brother Sessohmaru placed on his body.

Miroku was standing in front of the fire. He was had a small sweet potato in his hands. Looking over it for flaws, he said, "I hope to go back on the quest of the jewel shards. They seemed to be easier to find."

"Yes," Sango nodded as she pulled back her stick with a hot sweet potato on it.

"We did have an adventure, not matter what!" Kagome smiled.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha murmured loudly. He wasn't hungry for a sweet potato. He had other things on his mind. He pouted as he folded his hands underneath his chin. Then, he placed his elbows on his lap. "I'll happy to go on another trip as long as Sessohmaru does stick his nose in it!"

"Ohhh," the three hummed softly. Miroku stabbed his sweet potato with the stick. Sango took hers near her mouth and blew on it. Then, Kagome took her stick was rested in a leaning pose next to her left side in her left hand.

"Hey, is there any left?" a young voice called out. It was Shippou, running up the path.

"Yea, there's plenty!" Kagome said as she turned to see the little fox demon darting up to see her.

"Can I have a big one?" Shippou asked. He halted in front of the group.

"Sure! You did your share in protecting Inuyasha!" Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha watched the group with a sour expression. He was deep in his own thoughts. Then, he heard a small, deep voice saying, "Lord Inuyasha!"

There wasn't even a glimpse at the new comer now was now perched on left shoulder. The owner of the voice tried for a second time, "Lord Inuyasha!"

The half demon sighed. He pulled up his legs and bent his head to cover his face. Kindness was still a great mystery to him. The owner of the voice took an opportunity and leapt up onto Inuyasha's hair.

"What about Lady Kaeda? Would she like one too?" Miroku asked.

"I'm sure she would want one!" Kagome said.  
Inuyasha sulked as he felt a tiny nip on the top of his head. He raised his head to see if someone was playing a joke. On finding Shippou taking a long stick with a large sweet potato on the end, the half demon grunted Miroku was beginning to roast his. Kagome watched as the flames danced around the sweet potato. Sango was starting to eat hers with tiny bites. She said after swallowing her first bite, "This is good!"

There was a second nip.

Kaeda exited her hut to enter the bright sunlight. She breathed in the warm air of fading days of summer. She noticed Sango, Shippou, Kagome and Miroku standing in front of the fire, roasting sweet potato. She glanced around for Inuyasha. In wondering, Kaeda thought out loud, "Where is Inuyasha?"

She got her answer.

"Blast it!" Inuyasha growled. He placed on both hands on the ground. Taking his left foot into the air, Inuyasha began to scratch his head like a dog would if bothered by a flea. He loudly snapped in his voice about the intruder who was annoying him.

"What is ye problem?" she asked as she began to pass him when she walked towards the group.

"I'm not sure," Inuyasha yipped loudly. Then, out came a large, fattened flea from his hair. Inuyasha recognized it was Myoga the flea.

Myoga the flea landed in the weedy grasses near Inuyasha's feet. He stared up at the two giants. He said, "How is my lord doing, since we last saw each other?"

Inuyasha grunted before saying, "Better!"

Leaping up to his feet, the tiny flea said in humble tone, "That is good to hear, Lord Inuyasha!"

"What are you doing here, anyway Myoga!" Inuyasha sighed. He was still upset at having a pain in the hair after he got well.

"Can't I visit you," Myoga huffed. His feelings were slightly pulled at. He knew that Inuyasha was back to his old self. He turned around to face Kaeda. "Really indeed. . .Inuyasha. I was worried about you!"

"I know. Heck, everyone else was too!" Inuyasha griped.

"Inuyasha. . .would you like one?" Kagome asked as she smiled. She was walking up towards him with a sweet potato in her left hand.

"Uh?" Inuyasha asked, a little baffled. He stared up at her. She appeared like a princess, not a normal looking schoolgirl.

"I'll even roast it for you!" Kagome nodded.

"Yea. . .sure. If that's all O.K." Inuyasha sighed loudly. He was totally dumb struck.

"Lord Inuyasha," Myoga blushed he turned away to give the two a private minute. Then, he sighed in a low murmur, "He hasn't changed."

"I'm going to be late!" Kagome huffed.  
It was the typical cry of panic, which flooded Higurashi's household. Kagome was trying to get ready for school. It was rare treat to go to school for Kagome in the past five days since returning from feudal Japan. She was dressed in her school uniform as she tried to remember where she put her black dress shoes. Her mother was putting her lunch together while Sota was finishing up his hot cereal. Kagome entered the kitchen to see if her grandpa was in the house. "Where is he?" she asked her mother.

Placing a box of rice and sushi in Kagome's lunch bag, her mother said, "He's outside, sweeping the porch!"

"Oh," Kagome said. She heard the toaster going off.

"What are going you to do after school?" her mother asked as she turned her head to face her daughter.

"I need to catch up on my homework. Then, I might drop in for a visit with Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled a little. It seemed like a normal thing for a young modern girl to be visiting a long ago time.

"That's O.K. Do you want anything on your trip to see him?"

"No, just the usual!" Kagome said.

At school, the teen girls and boys were entering the school or standing around, waiting for the last bell to ring. Kagome was no exception.

"Today is my first time in a long time that I got to finish a week of school!" she thought to herself.

"Miss Kagome!" a male voice said as a bike bell rang in the distance.

Kagome turned in the schoolyard as she stopped herself before she was about to enter. She gasped softly, "Hojo!"

The major hunk of the whole school was riding his bike up to see her. Then, she said in a giggling blush, "Hi!"

In her mind, Kagome said to herself, "What am I saying?" Why is this blushing going on?"

"This is a new record for you, Miss Kagome!" Hojo said as his bike rolled to a stop in front of Kagome.

"What?" she gasped loudly. Then, she had to think. It had been a week for her as she attended to her classes. She giggled, "Oh, that!"

The bell rang; Kagome excused herself from the major hunk of Sengoku Jidai School. Kagome felt the palatable heart beats in her chest. Oh what a love triangle has this girl gotten herself into this time.

"Twenty-one!" a voice said as a figure with long white hair sat at the river's edge. It was Inuyasha throwing stones into the river and day dreaming about Kikyo. The feeling of what he and Kagome had shared that day when the others were roasting sweet potatoes was annoying him.

"Where are you?" Miroku's voice called out.

"No where, you prev!" Inuyasha grumbled to himself. He pouted as he drew up his knees to his chin.

"Oh, I found him!" Miroku called out.

He thought to himself as he painfully buried his head to his arms about his feelings for both Kagome and Kikyo. Then, a thought floated in his head. He reflected on his thought. He and Kagome were standing at the Bone Eater's well. It was the night of when she left. Kagome told Inuyasha she needed a five-day stretch. It was getting close to spring midterms and she couldn't afford to be late on her school days this time. She said, "Listen. You and the others had to sit right. I need to make up this dates for school or they will hold me back. I can't see myself flunking out."

"Five days," Inuyasha sighed. He raised his head a little to peer at the river. "Kagome, please . . .did I say something to make you mad?"

"Make who mad?" Miroku asked.

Startled, Inuyasha's head snapped up to see Miroku standing in front of him. The monk had to find the half demon. There were rumors of another jewel shard spotted near the village and it was traveling for a reason. Inuyasha glared at Miroku as he sat upright. "What in the. . ." Inuyasha began to say.

"There is jewel shard leaving this area. . .can you go to get Kagome from her time?" Miroku asked.

With a flood of emotions beating Inuyasha down, he huffed as he stood up, "You can get it yourself!"

"What?" Miroku asked. He was puzzled at Inuyasha's outburst. He waved his hands in front of his face. "Hey . . .whoa . . .you want to talk about it?"

"No. You are such a nosy, low down baka!" Inuyasha said as he lunged towards the monk.

"I have come at the wrong time?"

"Yea." Inuyasha was now ready to bite off Miroku's head.

A strange noise didn't take away from Inuyasha's little out burst. He wasn't hearing Kagome voice calling out, "I'm back."

"If you don't want to talk to me about it. . Then," Miroku said as he noticed Kagome climbing out of the well. "you can talk to her about!"

Miroku's statement threw the half demon for a loop. Inuyasha gaped, "Uh?"

Miroku said as he lunged at Inuyasha's face, "Lady Kagome is back!"

The monk took Inuyasha's face in both hands and pushed in his cheeks. Then, slowly in order not to hurt him, Miroku twisted Inuyasha's face around. Inuyasha asked with a silly tone of voice, "What?"

"Hi. . .guys?" Kagome asked when she saw the two standing in front of her. She was wondering what was going on.

"Kagome. . ." Inuyasha gasped. He reached over to make a grab for Miroku's hands.

"Yea. . .why is Miroku squeezing your face, Inuyasha?" she asked for a second time.

"He's being a pest!" Inuyasha huffed. He felt a pair of wrists. Latching on the two of them, Inuyasha pulled them with a quick jerk down. He blew out his breath.

"O.K." Miroku sighed loudly. He tried to struggle out of the demon's grasp. "I have no qualms of leave you two behind!"

Miroku felt Inuyasha's grasp unloosen. Wriggling free from Inuyasha, Miroku turned to walk over to the well. He helped Kagome out of the well. She thanked him as she placed her backpack on the ground. He said, "I'll leave you two alone!"

Inuyasha still felt like a little boy lost in the woods. He hoped that he wasn't seeing things. He gasped, "Hi!"

"Hey!" she said with a blush.

Miroku looked over the two for a minute. Then, he slowly backed away so the two so-called friends could have a minute to themselves.

"I have been at school this past week . . .I have the weekend to help you with the jewel shards!"  
Kagome said. Her mind was now swimming with the idea that she was really meant for Inuyasha. "I couldn't want to see you."

"Oh," Inuyasha blushed. He was the now blushing. Raising a hand up to his mouth, he said, "I'm glad. Listen, Kaeda was asking about you today. She was wondering about your tests and stuff!"

"I wouldn't know about them until Monday. I just want to have another adventure!" Kagome giggled.

Then, a distance sound of thunder broke through. A gentle rain started pouring down. Inuyasha said in rush, "Hurry. . .let's get to the village before it gets bad!"

"Right!" Kagome nodded.

The two started to run down the path leading to the village. The rain started to get heavy. Somehow, Kagome slipped into a mud hole. She let out a loud yip as she fell onto the hol She let out a loud yip as she fell onto the hole. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome kneeling in the mud. He felt like yelling at her for her mistake. Yet, he was going to be a prefect gentleman. He darted back to see what he could do. Kagome said, "Sorry."

"Kagome!" he griped a little. He bent down to be at eye level with her. He stared into her eyes. They were soft in the moonlight.

"What?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Nothing!" he sighed, a little embarrassed. He glanced at her legs. Kagome's left ankle looked a tiny bit swollen. Inuyasha didn't say anything as he grabbed her up in his arms. Carrying her in his arms, Inuyasha began to think of a way to tell her how he felt.

"There now…" Lady Kaeda said as she rubbed her hands togeher. She was finished with fixing a bandage for Kagome's ankle. "In a day . . .it will be good as new."

"Thanks," Kagome bowed her head slightly.

"Kagome. . .how did you do at school?" Shippou asked as he walked over to see his friend. Shippou ran into Kaeda's hut to get out the rain. He was on his way to see what Inuyasha was doing.

"I think I did pretty well," Kagome shrugged. She gave a small smile to the little fox demon.

"Boy. . .is it coming down!" Inuyasha said as he peered out the door.

"Yes . . .indeed," Lady Kaeda nodded. She and Shippou knew that they were interfering with Kagome and Inuyasha's so-called date

"We haven't had a rain like this in a while!" Shippou said.

Then, Inuyasha sensed something trying to struggle in a weak attempt to get out of the rain. He heard a loud boom over head. He felt a twinge of pity for the creature. He said, "I forgot something. . .I'll be back!"

The other three watched as Inuyasha exited the house thought the front door. He looked like he was in a hurry. Kagome was shocked, while Shippou believed that the half demon was being stupid. Lady Kaeda knew better in her judgment. Inuyasha did have a soft heart at times.

"What did he go out there for?" Shippou asked.

"I'm not sure!" Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha moved like the wind, plowing through the rain. He tried to get the scent of the creature that was struggling. He thought to himself, "Who would be out in a storm like this!"

He stopped in front his tree. There he scanned over the tree until he found a little bird with a broken wing trying to hop around in an attempt to find a hole in the roots to get out of the rain.  
"What the?" Inuyasha thought for a second time.

The bird squeak as it flew. There was a reason that he didn't fly. Inuyasha bent down to see the little bird had a broken wing. He placed a hand over the bird's frail tiny body. He said gently to the bird, "You want to fly . . ."

Out of fear, the bird looked up at the hovering hand. It felt even more scared. It didn't want to be the huge creature's snack. It started to hop away from the hand.

"Wait. . ." Inuyasha said as he placed his other hand in front of the fleeing bird. "It's O.K."

Then, a large crash of thunder pierced the sky. He felt like he was going to be next if he didn't get out of the storm soon. "Listen. I know someone who can fix your wing."

The bird felt trapped. Letting its fear stop, the little bird gave in. It felt hands going around him. Inuyasha said in a gentle tone of voice, "She is nice. She will have you flying in no time!"

The bird felt wet and let out a loud peep.

"O.K. Here let me do this!" Inuyasha said as he placed his other hand over the bird's head.

The bird was now scared out of its tiny wits. It didn't move or speak. Inuyasha gently picked up the bird. Slowly he stood up and felt the rain coming down. He said with a small smile, "Let's go, little guy!"

At Kaeda's hut, the three persons who watched Inuyasha leaving the hut were now talking about how he was going crazy. They were hoping that it wasn't the poison in which Sessohmaru had inflicted on his younger half brother.

Shippou who was sitting on a mat saw Inuyasha holding his hands near his chest. The little fox demon asked, "What's that?"

Inuyasha for once said in a tone sweetened tone, "It's a little bird that I found."

It sounded like Inuyasha was hitting his second childhood. Kagome was helping Lady Kaeda with cleaning some beets and potatoes for supper. The two women exchanged strange puzzling glances. Lady Kaeda asked as she went back to her work, "Is that why, ye went out in this down pour?"

"Yea," Inuyasha said as he slowly, gently lift his top hand from the bird. "Its O.K. little guy. You are now dry and safe."

The bird started to peep like crazy. It realized it wasn't outside. Terrified out its wit, the bird began to flap its wings. Kagome turned and walked over to Inuyasha. She noticed the little bird as she said; "You have a bird in your hands."

"Yea . . .so!" He slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you going to play with it, indoors," Kagome said, sounding like her mother when Sota would let the family cat, Buyo in with a live, half or dead animal into the house.

"No.. .I watched this little guy trying to fly. It can't. I brought it over to see if Kaeda could fix its wing. I think it's broken!" Inuyasha huffed a little bit annoyed.

"Are ye, sure?" the elder questioned the half demon.

"You want to see him?" he asked as he turned to see the elder eyeing him.

"Yes, I do!" Kaeda walked over to Inuyasha. She held out her hand to take the bird.

"Now, listen," Inuyasha instructed his new friend. "This is Kaeda. She might be an old hag, but I never knew a more smarter woman other than her sister, Kikyo."

He gently placed the bird that was now giving up on the fact of flying. It wobbled a little when it was placed in Kaeda's hands.

Shippou noticed the bird. He said to Inuyasha out of curiosity, "That's a little wren. Why did you go out for him?"

"I believed he needed help, that's all!" Inuyasha shrugged.

All three was stunned at the half demon's kindness. He was in strange mood of sorts. Kagome needed to see what was on her friend's mind before he changed it.

"Let me fix this little bird's wing up and we can have a little something of vegetable stew to warm us up!" Kaeda said to Inuyasha.

"O.K." Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome went back to her own work of peeling beets. She had to think about what type of person Inuyasha had become since his illness.

The night was warm and still. The early morning light was just creeping over the edge. Inuyasha seemed restless as he slept. He wasn't sure what could happen to him in the morning hours. It was like a child's instinct at Christmas. He slept in his tree over looking the village. He wondered as he woke up if Kagome was still asleep. He stealthy climbed down off the tree. Landing on his feet, Inuyasha began to walk towards Kaeda's hut.

Kagome was dead to the world with sleep. She was covered up her sleeping bag, not knowing that Inayusha was on his walk. She slept in Kaeda's hut near the doorway. She was dreaming of scoring the highest in over all test scores in her class. Then, she rolled over in her sleep onto her back. She smiled as she took in a deep breath. A shadow appeared in the doorway.

Inuyasha had crept in the hut countless times. He had also the knowledge of unzipping Kagome's sleeping bag. This was no exception. He went about taking Kagome back to his tree to watch the sun rise. Kagome didn't stir as she was carried to the tree. Inuyasha gently threw Kagome over his one shoulder. He climbed up the tree with care. He hoped that Kagome would wake up soon to see the sun beginning to rise.

Inuyasha came to his branch. It was his branch, the one he sat on for some time. He heard Kagome talking in her sleep. "Thank you. . .thank you!" she murmured in a slurred way.

She had no idea of being up in a tree. Inuyasha now had her sitting on his lap. It seemed prefect. He held her close almost to the point that he could smell her scent. He was fascinated by her smell. He thought, "You washed your hair. It's really nice, like water flowers."

He glanced up at the horizon to see the sun just peeking under a film of pinkish-white clouds. It was the edge of dawn. Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's head against his right cheek. She moved as best as she could in Inuyasha's arms. She murmured, "Inuyasha. Please let me stay with you!"

Inuyasha was surprised to hear her asking him to stay. She was usually with another people when she was with him. There were times he and she were alone. They worked out their little different when the time came. Yet, she felt like she needed him and he felt the same. He said in a gentle whisper, "Yea. I want you to stay too!"

The sun was rising slowly as the light danced across the fields of rice. A rooster crowed somewhere in the distances. Kagome opened her eyes in a lazy way. Inuyasha said in order not to scare her, "Kagome. We're up in my tree. So don't move too much!"

He held on to her a little tighter.

Kagome breathed in the morning air. She noticed the view. At first she was terrified. Yet, when she felt his arms, the arms of Inuyasha going around her. Kagome didn't feel so scared. She saw the sun. It was truly prefect. She said in a whinny voice "Please if you are going to do that again. Take me before you do it."

"O.K." Inuyasha agreed. Then, he kissed her ear gently.

She breathed in another lung full of mooring air. The two watched in quiet warmth the sun raising.

The End

(*I want to thank Rumiko Takahashi who had put pen to paper and turned out a cool couple: Inuyasha and Kagome!)


End file.
